


We Did It

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Sex, Table Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ A bunch of mostly unrelated smut oneshots. Some PWP, but most have some sort of actual storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...On The Rooftop.

It wasn't exactly how she saw this night end.

Well, of course, she had predicted that they would have ended up kissing by the end of the party, but never would have guessed that things would have progressed so much more intensely, quickly.

After all, they'd been flirting for most of the night, Sakura giving him the eyes of interest and mischievous intentions, while Sasuke, being the cold stoned faced man he was, had been much more subtle. His eyes, they looked just about impassive to anybody else, but being so close to him and having grown up around the man, she'd been able to catch those glimmers of lust and interest. She'd also known she'd caught him when he didn't walk away at her attempt of casually conversing, while sipping on alcoholic beverages.

Sasuke was never much of a talker, and always preferred being quiet. Accepting her offer to talk was a big deal, and when the man started conversing back, it became a bigger deal. She knew that he wouldn't part ways with her tonight without making her know one way or another that he wanted to hook up.

The more he drank, the more his interest in her became evident. His eyes started to drop in an almost seductive manner, his skin brushed hers intentionally on several occasions, and she'd even caught him stealing discreet glances at her cleavage and long, exposed legs.

They were flirting madly.

But all of the serious stuff had started outside on the rooftop, with a simple kiss on the lips that Sasuke had unexpectedly given her as they were both getting air.

It was gentle, slow, and tantalizing, even. But the feeling of his moist, warm lips over her own was just enough to send a spark of heat through her. Just as the realization settled in, Sasuke broke away from her, his eyes wide with shock. His eyes traveled to her mouth again, and the way his fists tightened reveled to her that he had just felt the same thing.

When their eyes met, they both understood the other's feelings, wants and needs.

And suddenly, they'd launched at each other, lips and teeth crashing fervently against one another, while hands fed lustfully on the feeling of their bodies. She could barely think with the feel of his mouth on her own, and his tongue tangling with hers–the kiss was mind blowing. Her fingers left the muscles of his chest, only to explore his scalp and memorize the softness of his locks. A low groan left Sasuke's mouth as she applied gentle pressure there.

His hands cupped her face as he leaned his mouth more against hers, lips now almost pressing hard enough to bruise hers. She didn't seem to mind the brute movement, but in fact looked like she thoroughly enjoyed it. Sasuke was barely aware of the fleeting thought that crossed his mind at that.

_Since when has Sakura begun enjoying rough touches?_

With a sudden move, Sasuke backed her up on the edge of the roof, a smirk forming on his lips as her back hit the fence harshly. She let out a pained gasp at that, but the ache on her muscles was quickly forgotten as his hands groped her breasts through her shirt. Sakura arched her back at the feeling of his hands squeezing lightly, as if testing the waters, and at the sight of that reaction, he seemed to instinctively dive in to take their session to the next level. One hand went to the hem of her shirt, gripping it tightly, and the other hooked itself on her bottom so he could lift her up against the fence.

Sakura moaned keenly when he felt her up under her shirt, his surprisingly smooth fingers dancing across her skin and applying just enough pressure to please her. His mouth had left her own just a few moments ago to dive to her neck and apply butterfly kisses down to the smooth slope of her shoulders. Light kisses became more raw and possessive as he added teeth to them, nipping at the tender flesh.

"Sasuke..." she breathed, clenching her teeth as she ground her hips into his.

The sudden movement tore a groan out of his mouth, followed by a rough thrust against her.

"Ah...!" Sakura gasped, pulling on his hair tightly.

A feral growl escaped his lips at that, but it was cut off as she slashed her lips over his again. Fiercely, they kissed each other with raw emotions, letting the heat of the moment consume them, but it was not long before Sasuke finally continued his ministrations on her body. Quickly, he lifted her shirt up to reveal her bra, and grinned devilishly as she squeaked in surprise from the unexpected move.

His hands then groped her breasts again, applying more pressure than before, and Sakura hissed in pleasure at that. "God damnit, Sasuke, let's get this over with," she growled against his mouth, lifting her hips and dropping them down against his. Sasuke grunted at the move, the one hand that was at her back tightening its grip on her shirt while the other kneaded her breast.

The pink haired girl lifted her hips against to repeat the move, but Sasuke tore his mouth away from hers and quickly steadied her with his hands. "Easy..." he whispered hotly, his lustful onyx pools staring directly in impatient emerald.

"No, not easy," Sakura snarled back, grasping his locks and pulling on them sensually, like before. The movement elicited a groan from his lips, but she muffled it with a harsh kiss. "I don't want to take my time with stupid foreplay, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me," she whispered harshly into their heated kiss.

He could not help it, though, as he tore his mouth away and laughed, earning him a hot, sexually frustrated glare.

"Since when have you been the kind of woman to want to get it over with, Sakura?" he whispered hotly against her mouth, his hand cupping her cheek. The gesture was surprising, and sweet even, but it didn't snap Sakura out of her sex hungered state. Instead, she ground her hips against his hard, and groaned in delight.

"Fucking hell, Sasuke, I'd rather get this over with when it comes to you, because obviously this is a one time thing," she muttered irritably, while arching her back at the feeling of his hard member through their clothes. "Oh god..."

Although she had expected him to lose control just now, to hear him make that low sounds that would tear out of his throat as he would grind back against her. But instead he froze at her words. She opened her eyes, almost wanting to snap at him, but the look in his eyes stole whatever words that were going to come out.

He seemed angry. Truly angry.

...hurt, even.

Lowly, the man murmured, "...one time thing?"

Sakura blinked, the mood suddenly wearing off. She had almost no time to open her mouth before he pinned her wrists hard against the fence and growled like a raging animal. "You really think I'm the type of guy to sleep with a girl and then pretend that nothing ever happened?" he shouted, inching his face closer to hers. "You really think that this means nothing to me? That I'm just willing to have sex with you because I'm horny?" His tone kept on raising and raising with every word that he said, and she kept on cringing the more she listened to his furious rant. "You really think that of me?"

He then released her from his tight hold and kicked a random piece of rock on the rooftop ground."For fuck's sake, Sakura! I'm not that cold hearted!"

"Sasuke..." she whispered, her tears suddenly filling her eyes to the brim.

He ignored her, however, and simply stomped off to a wall so he could punch it with all the mighty strength that the anger brought him. The girl gasped in shock and stepped forward to inspect his hand, but he gave her the deadliest glare she's ever seen him give to anyone, which was something that seemed to hit her straight in the heart.

But she refused to let him have his way.

Mustering all the courage that she had, Sakura ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed her mouth to his in a soft kiss, taking him completely off guard. His face was sweaty and hot, no doubt from being so worked up, but she didn't care about that. She sensed his hands gripping her shoulders, as if ready to shove her off, but she then cradled his face and whispered, "I never knew you felt that way about this... about me. God, I'm so sorry Sasuke..."

The body that she held slowly relaxed at her words, and she saw his angered coal softening to a calmed feeling. Slowly, she felt herself being backed up to the fence again, and she almost smiled as his hand came up to grab one of her breasts, while the other caressed the back of her neck. "This isn't a one time thing, Sakura. And I can't even tell you how long I have waited for this..." his mouth bit down on her neck, and she yelped in shock and slight pain. And then something wet, hot and soft caressed the spot that he'd bitten, and she abruptly came to the realization that it was his tongue.

"Sasuke... your hand..." she gasped, finally catching sight of the blood on his fist and the opened wounds. Her medic instinct kicked in, and she immediately took the injured hand on her breast up to her face so she could inspect the wounds. Slowly, carefully, she pressed her mouth against his knuckles and laid gentle kisses on the wounds, the fingers from her free hand glowing green and brushing the flesh. Sakura felt his nose brush against her neck, before he slowly buried his face in the spot between her shoulder and collarbone.

"Sakura..." he murmured against her skin, licking the flesh hungrily.

The girl moaned in response before finally dropping his newly healed hand and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasuke..." she whispered back, putting one hand at his muscled back while the other grabbed a fistful of his raven locks. She felt his hand grab her breast again, kneading it slowly, but ravenously. Sakura moaned in approval of his actions and tugged at his hair hard enough so he would tip his head up to look at her.

She took in the sight of his dark eyes clouded with lust, and the thought that her own were probably the same fleetingly crossed her mind. The hand on her breast squeezed, and she moaned keenly, before smiling and bringing her head down to kiss his mouth. Lips and teeth tackled each other in a fiery passion, and it was not long before the tongues joined in the action. They entered a battle of dominance, mouth fighting against the other, with her hands gripping his firm shoulders and his still gripping her breast and bottom.

His mouth then formed a smirk against her own, and he slowly lifted her up again, the hand on her breast now gone to explore the skin under her skirt. "The things I want to do to you..." he murmured huskily as he rubbed the inside of her thighs.

Sakura bit her lip but moaned keenly, her mind hazing with lust once again. She grinned against his neck as his fingers slipped past her underwear and stiffened. "Holy fuck, Sakura... you're so wet..." he groaned against her skin, brushing his moistened fingers against her folds. His lover moaned in response to the touch and bucked her hips towards his digits. "Easy..." he hissed against her skin, licking her shoulder. She clung hard to his neck and panted heavily as he let a finger brush past her folds, making his jaw tighten at the feeling of how warm and wet she was for him already.

"Oh please... oh god, please Sasuke... I need you..." she breathlessly whispered, while mustering all her strength to drop her hands at the hem of his pants.

Sasuke pressed his well built body against hers powerfully, blocking her access to his pants, and the move made her growl in impatience. "I said easy..." he growled in her ear, the hand gripping her bottom now sliding to her smooth thigh, where he urged her to wrap her arms around his waist. She did so immediately, bucking her hips impatiently against his intruding finger.

Slowly, he stroked her, enjoying the feel of her slick walls around his finger, and the way she moaned softly against his ear. Her tongue parted to catch the earlobe, and his mouth tightened at the wet sensation. While adding another finger into her and stroking harder, deeper, his tight jaw went even stiffer as she cried out and rounded his ear with her mouth.

Briefly, as her hands gripped his hard biceps and as her mouth sucked on his ear, he wondered how it would be to feel both of those body parts on his hardening member.

"Hmm... ahh... Sasu–!" she gasped and gripped him harder, her mouth dropping open to cry out silently. "...ke!"

The man almost groaned as she started moving her hips to meet the movements of his fingers. But instead, he captured her lips with his and sucked on her bottom lip, an arrogant smirk crossing mouth as she hardly responded to his kiss as she was far too caught up in the pleasure of his ministrations.

"I want... to touch... you..." he heard her breathe, her hands releasing his muscled arms and dropping to his stomach. "I want... to please you..." she moaned against his mouth, her eyes opening vaguely to gaze at him. Slowly, as he saw the honesty and the pleading emotion in her eyes, he stopped his movements, dark coal gazing directly at her.

He then pushed away a little, giving some space between them, and as he put his hands at the zipper of his pants, he smirked. The way she blushed under his watching gaze almost made him laugh, but the amusement he felt had quickly disappeared when she boldly leaned and dove her hands into his pants. The feeling of her hand petting him over his boxers drove him wild, and with one harsh growl, he unzipped his pants, and pushed his boxers down. Sakura smiled mischievously at the sight of his pants still hanging on his hips, while his boxers were pushed down just low enough to spring his hard length free.

She licked her lips hungrily and brought him close as she pushed at the small of his back, while the other dove to grab his cock. Sasuke drove his hips forward, sliding his length in her hand, and the movement made him grunt harshly. She watched as his face twisted deliciously when she gave him a hard squeeze, and was only mildly surprised when he dropped his head on her shoulder, one hand gripping the back of her neck tightly while the other gripped the fence.

Sakura gave him a few sure and hard pumps, loving the way he moaned against her flesh, his hand gripping tighter, and she loved it so much that she did it again, harder, faster. The hand that gripped her neck moved to her hair, and he went to kiss her lips, but a deliciously tight squeeze made him throw his head back with a low groan. "Sakura..." he murmured in a strained voice, driving his hips forward into her tight fist.

Sakura smiled wickedly but wordlessly continued to please him while watching him through needy emerald. She knew that he was close when a vulnerable cry tore out of throat, and his hips started to drive senselessly into her fist. She tightened her grip again and pumped wildly, making him drop his head in her neck, his hand tightening in her hair. "F...ck... That's good... Keep it that way..." he groaned against her neck. Soon, Sakura felt sticky wetness slipping onto her hand, signaling he was about to come, and it was at that moment she decided to put her plan into action.

Just as he threw his head back and moaned in desperation, Sakura slowed her strokes and loosened her grip. A feral growl left the lips of the Uchiha, and she gasped as she felt him lift his hips and thrusting once hard against her. "Fuck, Sakura, don't be a tease," he rasped, tugging on her hair.

"You didn't finish what you started earlier, so why should I give you completion?" she replied tauntingly, keeping up with her slow stroke but getting back to her iron-like grip on him. He went to groan, but it was muffled as he crashed his lips against hers fervently. His hips dipped again, and he panted heavily on her lips as he felt her continue achingly slowly.

"I'll fuck you however you want... just do it, Sakura..." he growled against her lips, his voice so strained and pleading that she could not help but to comply.

Immediately, her hands quickened the pace to a wild one, and Sasuke was found once again throwing his head back, eyes blinded with the ecstasy he was feeling. The pleasure mounted again, faster, higher, until he was finally drunk off of it. "Sakura," he gasped, dipping his hips for the final time before the sticky wetness spilled in her hands, accompanied by a low, pleasure filled groan. He cursed and whispered her name under his breath as he rode his orgasm on her hand.

And when he was done, she found herself staring at a Sasuke with half lidded eyes, an uneven breathing and a flushed face. She cupped his sweaty face, but was surprised as she found herself being pressed hard against the fence again, his mouth pressed passionately against her own.

"I need you..." he whispered on her lips, one hand lifting her higher while the other slipped her underwear at her knees. His fingers dipped to touch her wet core, and by just the feeling of how warm and wet she still was, he grew erect again. Coal pools met emerald, and when his cock tapped at her entrance, she gave him the sexiest and most desiring look he'd ever seen in his life.

He couldn't help but to lower her on his erection just for that.

"Ahn...!" the girl moaned, tightening her legs around his waist. But she didn't have time to say anything as he lifted her and then dropped her back on his cock, making the both of them moan lowly. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself up and dropped quicker, harder. As one of his hands gripped the fence, the other hooked itself on her bottom, and he started to frantically meet her thrusts, pulling her ass towards him every time he thrust forward.

"Sasu...ke...!" she cried out, lifting and lowering herself continuously on his length. "Oh _God_ ," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his neck. Her constant moans only served to arouse him more, and his need to bring her to the edge grew intensely. The way she clenched around him so tightly already gave away the fact she was close to release.

"Are you going to come?" he teased as he leaned over and nipped at her ear, pushing her bottom harder against him as he started thrusting more violently into her. He fucked her passionately, wildly, set on getting her to the release before he had his own.

"Mmm... Y...esssss..." she moaned against his neck, licking the tender flesh. "Ahn...!"

He licked his lips and grinned devilishly, before he pulled out of her quickly. The girl started to complain, but she soon cut herself off as he turned her back to him and entered her from behind. The pain and uncomfortable feeling of being pressed against a fence barely registered in her hazed mind as he pushed into her brazenly from behind like an animal in heat, his teeth gnawing at her ear while one of his hands slipped under her shirt to fondle with her breast.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_..." she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. " _Harder_ , Sasuke!" she cried pleadingly.

He complied wordlessly and groaned as her walls tightened scrumptiously around his cock, making him bite his lip. "Fuck, you're so tight..." he moaned in her ear. Even from his position behind her, he saw her grin lightly, and almost got himself confused before he felt her walls tighten once again around him. "For the love of..." he trailed off, shutting his eyes and pushing into her more violently while he moaned continuously.

"Are you gonna come?" she taunted him, as he had earlier, while squeezing him tighter.

"F...ck..." he moaned. "...are you trying to kill me...?"

"I want you to come before me, Sasuke..." she whispered, her words followed by a loud cry when Sasuke slipped a hand between her legs and stroked that bundle of nerves while hammering faster into her.

"...Not gonna happen..." he gasped, bracing himself against her.

They moved in wild passion, kissing fervently with teeth and tongue, while their hands pleased each other.

But funnily enough, neither had come before the other, and they had in fact reached the peak of their release mutually.

Sasuke murmured her name like a mantra as he rode out his mind blowing orgasm, spilling his seeds into her, and Sakura pushed her bottom against him continuously as she cried out his name in ecstasy, her fluids covering his length and the inside of her thighs.

As they were done, Sasuke slumped against her, his arms wounding tight around her waist. "...I'd be crazy letting you go after this..." he mumbled against her neck, tipping the chin of the shaking girl so he could lay a soft kiss on her lips.

She returned it slowly, one hand resting at the back of his neck while the other gripped the fence for support, and the knowledge of being the one to make her this exhausted made him smile in their lip-lock.

"...could you... back away... I really.. need... to get off... this fence..." she whispered between intakes of breath as they parted from the kiss. He chuckled and nodded, giving her one last peck before he slipped his limp length out of her and helped her sit down. While she tried to catch her breath, Sasuke fixed his pants and boxers back on before sitting beside her as well.

Sakura smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder, and laughed as he moved to lean in front of her. His hands grasped her underwear, and he slipped them back on for her while pressing his mouth hotly against her neck.

" _That_ was great," she commented, lazily slipping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke smirked against her neck, before he pulled away to look at her. Cupping her cheek, he traced her bottom lip before moving to sit beside her, his arm slipping around her waist. Sakura hummed contently and leaned her head into his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm tired, Sasuke..." she mumbled.

He pecked the top of her head. "Then sleep. I'll watch over you."

"Okay. I love you, Sasuke...kun," she murmured softly while nuzzling his chest.

The ghost of a smile passed his lips at the return of the suffix, the one he'd missed so much. "Hn. I said sleep, Sakura."

Sakura just smiled, catching the meaning behind his words.

" _I love you too."_


	2. ...In The Training Grounds.

Contrary to what many people thought, Sasuke actually didn't mind sparring with Sakura.

In fact, he quite enjoyed it at times.

She was good, and although she was nowhere near his strength and wisdom, she always put up a great fight against him. He liked the fact that she never let her feelings get in the way of their spars. When she aimed to cut him with a kunai, or give him a chakra concentrated punch, she never held back. He found that to be a relief, because at first, he had to admit that he thought Sakura wouldn't give her all. That he thought she would be afraid of hurting him.

But she wasn't.

In fact, he distinctly recall her once telling him that she took pleasure out of hurting him. When he asked her why, she simply replied that it was an excuse to get back to him for all the pain he cause her in the past years. Some part of him was a bit insulted, but he had been amused for the most part.

There was a thing that bothered him about those healing sessions after their spar, although. She would always offer to fix him up, seeing as they always stopped before she would exhaust herself, thus had enough chakra to do so.

That little thing that troubled him was the way that he felt every time those hands touched his skin. He would start to feel extremely uncomfortable because his stomach would pool with hot lava, and then he'd feel almost sick when something fluttered in there. There were times where she would heal cuts on his thighs, and that Sasuke would feel heat spark through his groin.

And he didn't like feeling that way. Why? Because for some reason, those feelings made him want to kiss her.

"SHANNARO!"

The shout immediately brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality, where he was still sparring with Sakura. Being the quick guy that he was, Sasuke managed to avoid the monstrous punch thrown his way, and disappear behind her. He was about to strike with an effective hit at her neck, which would knock her out, but she had sensed his presence and turned to quickly grab both of his wrists.

He was surprised when she didn't push him away like he thought she would, and instead tackled him to the ground. Their fall had been rough, but neither Sasuke or Sakura seemed to mind. The pair was rather preoccupied in the position they'd fallen in.

With Sakura straddling his waist and pinning his wrists down to the floor, Sasuke felt dominated. Not the way a man would feel if pinned during a sparring session with a friend, but rather the way a man would feel if pinned to the bed by his lover. He felt _sexually_ dominated.

...and Sakura seemed to know it.

"I didn't know you liked girls on top, Sasuke-kun," she teased, a grin spreading across her lips.

Unable to hold back the small and barely visible blush from creeping up his neck, Sasuke turned his head away from the girl and scowled.

"Get off me, Sakura," he grunted.

"Why? You don't like being dominated?" she replied in that same teasing tone.

His eyes nearly widened as he saw her lean in from the corner of his eye, and before he knew it, she had placed her head beside his. Her breath puffed hotly on his neck and hair, and it made him feel like he ached down there.

"You know, you smell good after sparing..." she purred, grinning as he tried to slip his wrists free of her strong grip. "...Like sweat."

"Since when do you get turned on by the smell of sweat?" Sasuke barked back.

The man then gritted his teeth as he felt her knee touch his crotch, before rubbing deliberately. It didn't help that Sakura had pressed her chest against his tightly, making him feel her round, soft breasts.

"Why are you always so scared of contact, Sasuke-kun?" she murmured against his neck. Her head lifted to look at his face, and he could not help but to look back. "We've been dating for a year, and I think the most we've done is kiss. We don't even make out!"

Obviously, she had snapped out of her seductive state, but Sasuke realized he would have rather had her continue to seduce him than to have to see her this way. She looked sad, hurt and ashamed, even. Sasuke swallowed, and turned his face away again as he was unable to find something to say.

He had never been the kind to know how to comfort someone.

"Don't you think about it sometimes, Sasuke-kun? Don't you want it? Don't you have needs?" Her face burrowed itself in his neck again, mouth brushing his flesh. "Because I do. All the time. And I want to do it with you... so much that I touch myself thinking about you..."

It was a shame that Sakura didn't think about lifting his face to see his expression, because his blush had deepened a few shades at the revelation.

"Sometimes I think it's because you're ashamed of me..."

At that, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel shocked, and then angry. With a strong push against her hands, he'd been able to free his wrists, and he immediately took that opportunity to roll her over so she was trapped under him.

"What the hell is going through your mind?" he hissed. "I'm _not_ ashamed of you, Sakura."

"Then why don't you ever want to do anything more? Do I turn you off?" she replied, her tone sad.

The words struck him so hard that he couldn't help himself. He grabbed one of her hands and pressed it against his crotch, which was now erect and throbbing painfully in his pants.

"Do you feel this, Sakura?" he growled, pressing her hand closer. "Do you feel how hard I am?"

Bewildered green eyes stared right back into steely onyx ones, and a blush spread itself across her cheeks as she took in the feeling of him through his clothes. He seemed so big and... pulsing.

"This," he panted, "is what you do to me. After every single spar, or heated kiss, you leave me like this," he finished in a low hiss.

With careful eyes scanning his face, Sakura squeezed him lightly, something like satisfaction and wonder glinting in her gaze as he groaned softly.

"Then why do you never do anything about it? Why do you never want to go far?" she questioned, retrieving her hand back so she could stroke his face.

His face slipped past her hand so he could bury it in her neck wordlessly, but she was shocked when she felt him kiss and suck on her tender flesh. "I was... scared of hurting you," he whispered against her skin. "I was scared of bringing you into something that you wouldn't want." He paused, then nipped softly. "Because I know that once we start something like this, I won't be able to stop myself." He brought his face up to look at her. "I won't be able to," he repeated quietly.

Sakura's eyes softened at the look of pure honesty in his coal pools, and she smiled sweetly to him while bringing up her hand to cup his cheek. "Then don't, Sasuke-kun. I've wanted this for far too long..." she whispered, before bringing his head down to hers and melding their lips together.

For a while they kissed, softly, tenderly, moving their lips slowly on the other's. But it was not long before the kisses grew fevered, needy, which effectively turned their breathings heavy. Sakura had no hesitation as she reached down to unbuckle his pants, sliding them down low on his hips, before she grabbed hold of him through his boxers. He groaned in their heated kiss, one hand digging in her hair while the other gripped the dewy blades of the green grass.

She tested what pressure he liked best, judging by the sounds he made, before she finally decided to dive a hand in his boxers to grab his erection. The feel of him shocked her at first, and it almost felt strange to be touching him this way. He was smooth, heavy and hot. She could feel him pulsing in her hand, wanting more of her touches.

But after a few experimental strokes, she found that she liked to touch him, liked to hear him hiss out in pleasure. Sakura found herself also fascinated by the way he pushed forward against her hand, urging her to go on.

She gave him exactly what he wanted.

Having recently learned what pressure he liked best, Sakura put her knowledge to action while moving her hand in a pumping motion. She grinned as he let out a low, guttural groan, while pressing his body down on hers.

"Sakura..." he panted in her ear, driving his hips forward.

"You like it?" she whispered hotly, moving faster.

Her only response was a fevered moan, and a slow, passionate kiss full of teeth and tongues that would have made anyone blush.

"Sakura..." he rasped against her lips, tugging at her hair. He then crashed his mouth on hers again, muffling another moan.

It was incredibly arousing to feel him move with her fist, and to hear those sounds slipping out of his mouth. The pinkette didn't even think she would need him to give her the same pleasure she was giving him, because she was incredibly turned on already, just watching him give in. She wanted him so badly, moving inside her in wild passion.

"Sa...kura..." she heard him groan, while his hips moved relentlessly against her fist. It surprised her the way he sounded so close already.

But it was only when she tightened her grip a little more and fastened her pace and felt sticky wetness spill inside her hand, that she knew that he had come. Her insides tightened as she joined him on another level, watching as he rode out his orgasm in her fist, groaning, moaning and muttering curses.

His hips lifted with the even strokes of her hand, body shuddering from the sweet completion she had given him, and his fingers dug deeper into the ground when the hot wetness finally spilled on her hands. Her name left his lips a final time, followed by one last groan that was strained and yet soft.

His heated breath puffed against her cheek, and for a moment, everything was still. Silent.

Sasuke slumped against her, nearly spent, before he lifted his head to give her a look of pure tenderness. A look she'd never gotten before. Sakura stared in awe, before she grinned and kissed him hard. He slowly returned the harsh kiss and lowered a hand to the hem of her shirt, where it crept under to caress her smooth skin. One of her arms locked itself around his neck tightly, while the other reached to her training shorts. She lowered them down, along with her panties, and smiled as she felt Sasuke grip her hip with his free hand.

"I... need you, Sakura..." he murmured against her lips, before biting on it lightly. "I need to be inside you..."

His strained revelation sounded so exhilaratingly sexy to Sakura that she couldn't help but to bite her lip and arch her back to press her naked crotch against his, which was still in his boxers that were now stained. She could feel Sasuke's impatience as he thrust against her, his brows furrowing in concentration, before the hand at her hip quickly slipped down his boxers so he could free his flaccid member.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whimpered, feeling one of his hands travel to her buttocks so he could pull her closer. A low hiss left his mouth when he felt how wet she was for him already. So warm. Soft.

He ground his arousal against her wet core, grinding his teeth together at the feel of her folds coating his length with her wetness. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily as he thrust against her harshly, calling forth the pleasure to his middle. "Damn..." he whispered, his tone filled with lust.

"Please... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whimpered, lifting her legs so she could lock them around his hips.

The movement had shifted his cock so that his tip was at her entrance, pushing at her folds, which was something that made them both gasp.

"...shit..." Sasuke rasped, thrusting against her to feel more of that wetness. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun... please... I want you..." she whimpered, digging her nails into his back. "I need you so much..."

He didn't deny her request.

In one swift thrust, Sasuke buried himself in her warmth, something like a vulnerable moan tearing out of his throat at the feel of her slick, warm walls around his cock.

"Oh fuck..." he groaned against her lips.

She was tight, needy. Wanting more from him.

Sakura moaned in reply, and brought him in a heated kiss while she tightened her legs around him, effectively bringing him deeper. Sasuke nearly collapsed at how much tighter she was, and he had to take a moment to regain his senses. It felt like a burden to even breathe, but he wanted to go on, he wanted to so badly.

Why he hadn't dared to try this before with her, he had completely forgotten the answer. It felt so good to be inside of her, to have her slick walls clamp around him in a vice-like grip.

Slowly, he pulled back, pausing for a moment, before he thrust back in hard and leisurely. A frown stayed present on his face as he willed himself not to pound into her. Sasuke was even surprised that he hadn't lost control yet.

The movement was repeated a few times, at the same pace and strength, and Sasuke found that it was rather awkward to move so. The idea of sex seemed simple. Thrust forward, and back, and then repeat the movement over and over again. It almost seemed natural.

But now that he was in the act, he found that it wasn't. In fact, he almost didn't know what to do. He tried to find someway to move easily in and out of her, in a way that would make it feel graceful, smooth. But it didn't and Sasuke found himself frustrated at that, even as the pleasure twisted deliciously in the heat of his stomach.

Sakura, sensing his unease and anger at himself, grasped his face between her hands and planted a deep, heated kiss on his lips. The raven haired man almost seemed taken aback, but as he felt the need in her kiss, and heard those unsaid soothing words, he found it himself to deepen the kiss.

Soon, with the distraction of the kiss and her tender looks, Sasuke eased into the motions. He felt they were easier, more natural. And with the pure, unrelenting need inside of him, he gave in more. And he finally found a rhythm that pleased them both.

Her core burned him in a way that he could never describe, or even try to. They gripped him tighter now, soaking him, making him shut his eyes in unadulterated pleasure.

One of his hands was gripping her thigh almost brutally, while the other remained on her buttocks, where he lifted and lowered her to meet his hard thrusts. He found himself growing selfish the more he pushed in and out of her, nearly toppling him over the edge.

Sakura herself lifted her hips to meet his, trying her best to bring him the closest that he could get. Because it felt so good, to have him sheathed inside of her, brushing part of her that she didn't know could give her such pleasure. Her head was thrown back and moans of ecstasy left her lips, the sounds that only served to bring Sasuke closer, closer, _closer_...

"Sakura..." he groaned, gritting his teeth. "I'm not going to... be able... to hold off... much longer..." he rasped, thrusting faster and harder the more his pleasure mounted.

"Don't hold back, Sasuke-kun..." she replied in a low moan, before biting back a scream.

His movements grew fevered by the second, his breath coming out in short intervals, and Sakura found herself fascinated to watch as his lips moved in a silent plea as he fought to reach his climax. She could sense him holding back, wanting to send her over the edge as well, but she could also sense that he was far too near for her to even have a chance.

Through his fervent motions and blinding needs, Sasuke's hand sneaked through the grass where he could find hers. Their fingers laced tightly, squeezing, pushing, pulling as the edge came closer.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ," he cursed in strained voice, shutting his eyes tightly.

The pinkette found that she didn't particularly care about not getting completion. He was beautiful, as he fought to hold back. As he grew desperate.

"Sakura," he gasped, "I'm going to-"

But a moan tore out of his throat and finished for him, as the ecstasy took him and his body bowed into hers. His hand gripped hers tightly squeezing as he gave in the shattering pleasure and rode it desperately. She felt wetness shoot inside her, saw his face twist almost in pain, and heard him moan gutturally as he reached perfect completion. As he attained his blissful release.

Slowly, his thrusts slowed, and his body lowered gently onto hers, while he brushed his mouth against hers in a vague kiss. As he finally stopped moving inside of her, now spent, he rolled off to her side, while Sakura, who had not reached her climax but had still experienced the great pleasure of sex, turned to face his back and pressed herself behind him. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling as he brought one of her hands to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you come..." he whispered to her, still kissing her hand.

"It's fine, Sasuke. It was your first time, and usually they always come really fast." A grin then spread on her lips. "It gets better though. You learn to hold back." She giggled a bit afterward when he mumbled a bit, but then smiled when he turned to face her.

His arms slipped around her waist possessively, and he held her to him in a way he had never before. His mouth pressed itself at the crown of her head, lingering there as he closed his eyes, before the girl finally shifted her head up at him and kissed his jaw. The raven haired man lowered his head and captured her lips with his in a slow kiss that she returned just as genuinely.

"It's great isn't it?" Sakura whispered against his lips between their slow kisses.

A subtle smile curled at his mouth, and he pulled away, while dragging a hand down to touch his smooth length.

"Would you like me to try again?" he whispered against her ear, rubbing his tip against her swollen clit before smirking as she moaned softly.

"Ahn... Sasuke-kun... That feels so good..." she whispered, taking his earlobe in her mouth.

His smirk widened, but it faded as she gripped his cock and squeezed him hard, while he kept stroking his tip up and down her bud. The strokes pried her love-bitten mouth open, letting out soft, soft moans. Sasuke watched with heavy lidded eyes, the language of her body, learning the sounds and the jerk of her hips as she came closer to what she wanted.

But it was only when she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure that he knew she was on the edge.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed her and settled onto his back, before lowering her onto his erection. The girl gasped, shocked to feel him buried inside of her once again, and yet pleased to feel the pleasure overwhelm again. But before she could start moving, Sasuke stilled her, earning her a questioning stare, but he only went to kiss her.

Slowly, he lifted himself up in a sitting position, and crossed his legs, while shifting her so she was comfortable in his lap. Sakura, finally catching on, locked ankles around his back and brought him in a fervent kiss. The Uchiha returned the gesture eagerly while he grabbed his hard cock and placed the tip at her wet entrance. Slowly, he teased her again, rubbing the tip against her folds and her swollen bud, but Sakura didn't seem to complain as she threw her head back and cried out his name.

"Together, this time," Sasuke whispered to her.

She was confused, for a moment, but had no time to ask what he was talking about because he sank into her, deeply, and slowly. He filled her in a way that took her breath away, and made her heart flutter. Her half lidded orbs met his needy coal ones. For a moment, they were caught into a whirlwind of spellbound emotions.

And then the rocking started, and everything seemed lost.

Their mouths met in eagerness and passion, tongues and teeth battling one another, wanting to dominate. Their noses touched at the tip, and his sweaty, damp locks tickled her cheeks. They were caught up in each other, caught up in this, caught up in their _love_.

It wasn't long before the thrusts became eager, fevered, desperate. Their moans escalated with the fast build-up of their ecstasy, higher and higher until both fought urgently to hold back and nurture their mind-blowing pleasure.

And then in one single moment, as their eyes met again, blissful emerald and fevered onyx...

...everything exploded.

Sasuke's head bowed to hers, and he shuddered with a harsh grown, moving his hips relentlessly against hers, who moved just as desperately as his. They gave in the shattering climax, moaning and crying out, with their arms wrapped tight around each other.

When it was over, their lips met in a slow kiss, while limbs still trembled from the force of their orgasm. Their unstable breathings mingled together in a lovely dance of feelings and sounds. As his body lowered to the ground, Sasuke took her with him, but kept on kissing her slowly, sleepily. Sakura smiled as their legs tangled each other on the ground, while she kissed him back with the same strength.

But soon, breathing became a need, and they separated for air.

The Uchiha cupped her cheek tenderly, his gaze matching the same tenderness as hers. He felt calm and at peace, holding her like this. The feeling of her body against his own, fitting all the spaces perfectly, it made him regret not experiencing this with her long ago. Had he known that she had always been willing, he would have taken the opportunity to make it more special for her.

Before he could stop, Sasuke found himself apologizing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

For a moment, Sakura was silent. She blinked once; twice.

"...For what?"

"Not asking. Not having known. I could have made this more special," he went on quietly.

To his surprise, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he grumbled, now annoyed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun..." she said, giggling lightly. "I don't need candles or flower petals all over a bed for a first time!" She giggled again, then, and cupped his face. "This was special, Sasuke-kun. It might not have been a romantic setting, but the act itself was special. I don't think I've ever felt as close to you as that moment," she murmured, bringing him into a tender kiss.

He responded without hesitation, wrapping his arms slowly around the girl so he could pull her closer.

"I feel connected to you now, Sasuke-kun. That's why it was still special," she murmured against his lips.

Sasuke's gaze softened.

She smiled tenderly.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pecked her forehead.

"Aa, Sakura. I know."


	3. ...On The Dining Table

It was a hot summer day, and Sakura was excited.

And although it wasn't because of the beautiful warm weather, the breathtaking sceneries of the village, or the fact that her favorite season had just recently started, the reason to her excitement was still incredibly obvious.

What exactly was it?

Sasuke's return.

He had been gone for nearly a month and three weeks now, on one of his A-ranked missions, and Sakura missed her boyfriend now more than ever. In previous missions, Sasuke would make sure that they would maintain some sort of communication, it being either a little letter that he would send, or a quick phone call.

But this time, they'd gone by almost two months without any form of communication at all.

She missed the sound of his voice, his beautiful onyx eyes, and the way he touched her gently. She missed his kisses and embraces, and the way he'd subtly smile. She missed the feeling of being held against his chest and hearing his heart beat in synch with hers.

She also missed the sex.

The wonderful, beautiful, wild, passionate, pleasurable sex. The feeling of him inside her, and his lips on her body. The sweet, sweet feeling of completion.

She missed making love with him.

That's why today, she decided she would give Sasuke a pleasant surprise as his welcome back gift.

…if only he'd come home already.

Tilting her chin up and turning her head sideways, Sakura took a glance at the clock, and then sighed. "He was supposed to be home an hour ago," she whined to herself, before pouting. Her petite hand then ran through her silky pink locks, and she moaned in boredom, before she decided to stand and walk to her bathroom.

Slowly and with a critical eye, Sakura examined herself in the mirror, brushing her hair with her hand and fixing the very little amount of make-up that she had on. She then realized that she had not put perfume on. With a giggle, Sakura reached and picked out the bottle of perfume that Sasuke liked best for her, and she sprayed a little on her chest area.

The pinkette learned not to spray perfume on her neck that time when her boyfriend tried to kiss her there and ended up harshly pulling back and trying to get the bitter, poisonous taste off his tongue.

It wasn't very pleasurable.

And then she heard the main door of her house open, and everything was back into plan.

With a wide, joyful smile, Sakura trotted out of her bathroom and ran down the hall, only to let out a high pitched squeal as she spotted her raven haired lover taking off his shoes by the door. The man hardly had the time to turn around before he was tackled in a tight hug, and it was something that made him tumble over to the wall.

"Geez!" Sasuke sighed aloud, before he grabbed her by the shoulders and calmly pushed her off. "Give me time to get my coat off, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" she complained, pouting a little. "I'm just so happy to see you after so long!"

Sasuke shook his head and started pulling off his jacket, and while doing so, he saw his girlfriend frown. "You know, now I'm starting to wonder if you just didn't miss me at all. That attitude you got there doesn't strike me as excited, or happy," she grumped, crossing her arms over her chest.

As he finished hanging the black leather sheathing, he turned to look at his girlfriend, took in her sight, before a subtle smile curled at his lips. Gently, he grabbed the pink haired medic by her waist and pulled her close, before he leaned down and chastely pecked her mouth.

"Don't be an idiot, Sakura, you know that's not true," he whispered to her as he hugged her warmly.

"Well you could do some kind of effort! I took my time making myself look nice for you! Have you not noticed?" she said with a tone that resembled that of a disappointed child.

Sasuke smirked, before he leaned down at her ear and said, "oh, I've noticed Sakura. More than you think."

That last part made her laugh in disbelief, and she pulled back, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at him with a daring gleam in her eyes, before she, herself, smirked. "Really now? I hardly think that you noticed much," she said, tipping her head to the side defiantly.

Sasuke shrugged, looked at her carefully, and then his eyes flashed devilishly. "Quite obviously, you're wearing my favorite perfume." He paused, and then smirked handsomely. "And I can tell you're going commando."

His girlfriend regarded him with a look of surprised, accompanied with a tiny blush on her cheeks. "You can—"

Sasuke chuckled, nodded, before he took a few steps to join her. He looked at her for a while, in an amused manner, but then leaned and kissed her forehead. "I'm not feeling up to it, Sak, I'm tired as hell," he told her quietly.

To finalize his words, he merely closed the distance between them and encircled his strong arms around her for a few seconds, before he kissed the top of her head and pulled away, one foot already stepping in the direction of the shower.

But a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I don't really believe that's an excuse, Sasuke-kun," he heard his girlfriend say seductively. "After all, it's not always up to the man doing the job now is it?"

He would have probably complained if he hadn't known her for as long as he had. He would have probably complained if he didn't know just how stubborn she was. He would have probably complained if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha.

But he was.

So he said nothing, even as she leaned in and kissed him. Even as she gently pushed him backwards to the dining room. Even as she pushed him down on a chair and straddled him. Even as she ran her hands all over him.

Some part of Sasuke knew he didn't want to say anything, nevertheless. Because he was thoroughly enjoying all of this action he had missed during that long period of time that he was gone.

A laugh then escaped the pink haired girl's lips, catching his entire attention.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke muttered between kisses.

He felt Sakura smile devilishly against his mouth. "Oh, just the fact that you're not doing anything to stop me," she whispered as she unbuckled his belt and cupped him through his clothes.

A hiss of breath left his lips, and his eyes slipped shut. "What difference would it make?" he stiffly replied, gripping her waist tightly. "You're not going to let me stop you anyway." Another squeeze of her hand made a groan slip out. "It's better if I just enjoy this, right?" he panted, slanting his mouth hard on hers.

She smiled in their kiss, before she reached and freed him of his boxers. "I love how you just understand me so well," she murmured against his lips.

He just kissed her harder and buried a hand in her pink locks, quiet groans and deep grunts leaving his mouth when she started to pump him in sure, swift strokes. He felt his stomach twist and clench at the pleasure, reminding him just how badly he had missed to spend these moments with her. Seconds ago, he might have felt tired, but the adrenaline running through his veins made him feel more awake now than ever.

"Sakura," he rasped, while nuzzling her neck. He then clenched his teeth hard when she gave him a slow but blissfully hard stroke in response. His mouth parted, and breathily, he whispered into her ear, "I need you…"

And it sounded far too sexy to Sakura, she could not help but to smile and answer to his needs. In slow, languid movements, she placed her knees on either side of his hips, before leaning over and cupping his cheek, while covering her mouth with his. Her free hand ventured between their bodies and gently grabbed his throbbing member, and she guided him to the entrance of her core.

One light tap against her wet folds was enough to make him groan in anticipation.

Then onyx met emerald, and they caught in a stare. Everything seemed to amplify: the feelings, the movements, the emotions.

His nose grazed hers in affection.

Their lips touched softly.

…and then he thrust upwards and sank into oblivion, a heavenly moan tearing out of his throat at the feeling of her tight walls surrounding him.

He couldn't keep his eyes open at such a sensation, one that he had missed far too much. And it was clear to him that Sakura felt the same when he heard her gasp and felt her arch her back.

"Ride me," he murmured to her, before he melded his mouth to hers firmly.

And she did. Lifting her hips, dropping them back down, and slowly rocking back and forth against him. Her head remained placed in the crook of his neck, tongue slipping out to taste his sweaty skin, while her hands gripped his biceps tightly.

Eyes shut because of the ecstasy rolling over her, she could barely keep awareness of the real world surrounding them.

Sasuke himself couldn't keep track either.

With hands on either side of her hips, he guided her movements and helped to control the speed, while his head was pillowed on her shoulder. His mouth remained firmly shut, along with his eyes, no doubt because he was fighting back the urge to give in to completion so early.

It was a tough task.

After all, he'd longed for this for so long.

"Saku…ra…" he gasped, pressing hard on her hips in an attempt to still her. "S…Stop… I'm…I can't…" but he trailed out with a low moan full of frustration, pleasure, and concentration.

"Just… a little more…" she moaned in reply, gripping him tighter.

Sasuke shook his head frantically, and he took a deep breath, before he felt her walls clench around him tight, making his eyes nearly roll at the back of his head.

"…Fu..ck…!" he cursed between clenched teeth.

He took in a deep, but slightly ragged breath, as he, once again, tried to calm himself.

Then, his eyes bled red, and he finally managed to still her movements.

Quickly, he stood and brought her to the edge of their dinning table. He was panting like a mad man, and his heated shaft demanded release at such an extent it was almost painful, but he knew he had to stop a bit to regain his senses. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to hold back, and that meant Sakura wouldn't be completely satisfied.

And if there's one thing all guys hated most, it's when they couldn't satisfy their lover.

"Sasuke-kun…" his girlfriend whined softly, running her hands under his shirt to sensually stroke his muscles. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke…kun…"

His cock twitched.

Her nose then dove to the crook of his neck, and she groaned in sexual frustration. "I need you… I need you so much…" she whimpered, squeezing the pulsating head of him lightly.

A groan full of aggravation and need was her only reply.

Her mouth sucked on his ear, and gave him small butterfly kisses, and just as she thought she would have to lead him again, she felt him press himself closer to her, his pulsing length pressing at her folds.

"Sakura…" he groaned against her shoulder.

"God damnit, Sasuke, fuck me!" she moaned in reply, before racking her nails on his back.

A feral growl escaped the lips of her lover, and before she knew it, she found herself with her back to him, hands pressing to the table to keep herself from falling face flat into the hard wood. An arm then wound around her waist, gripping her tightly, and without another word, Sasuke filled her to the hilt.

She couldn't help but to cry out his name in pleasure and rock back to meet his long, fast thrusts.

_(Oh such pleasure they felt. Such pleasure they missed._

… _such acts they missed doing.)_

"Harder…!" she moaned, shutting her eyes in ecstasy.

She felt him slow his thrusts as he leaned further into her, detach his arm from her waist, before seeing him press both his hands at the surface of the wooden table. The movements caused her to now lean her whole front on the table.

"Sasuke-kun… please…" she moaned, rocking her bottom backwards to urge him on. "I want you… I need you…so much…"

Slowly, he pulled back, almost entirely out of her, and just as she went to whine again, he slammed into her _hard_.

"Sasuke…!" she cried out, digging her nails into the table.

She felt him smirk and lick her neck, before he pulled back and slammed into her again.

"Uhnn…! Yes..! Like… that!" she moaned out, rocking back to meet his thrusts.

She could feel his heated breath punctuating against her neck as he started repeatedly pounding into her, creating a rhythm that was fast and rough, and that left her screaming for more.

"Shit… Sakura…" he groaned, feeling her muscles squeezing his cock harshly, something that nearly drove him over the edge.

"Ahnn… ! Fuck… me…!" she moaned in reply, moving blindly in search of his hands. As she found them, she gripped them tightly and bit her lip, slipping her eyes shut at the pleasure mounting her.

Sasuke knew he had to bring her to his climax quick, because with the way this was going, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sakura…" he moaned, biting her neck. "I'm not going… to last… much longer…"

"Just… a little… mo…re…" the pinkette replied in a hitched breath.

He shut his eyes, then, as the pleasure started to spike wildly through him, and he knew then that time was running short. In a quick movement, Sasuke free one of his hands and slipped it between her legs and began to stroke that area that needed just a little more stimulation. The girl in his arms then cried out his name gutturally and he took it as a sign to pick up his pace frantically, and bring them both to their release.

The room was filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping, a pair of lovers moaning in oblivion, and their harsh breathing that was cutting short with each second passing by.

The pinkette leaning over the table was trying desperately to keep track of reality by trying to grip the wooden surface of their dinning table, but the more her raven haired lover fucked her, the more she lost herself. He himself wasn't much more aware than she was, as he tried so hard to hold back and nurture this mind blowing release that came closer with each second passing by.

And then they felt it.

This wild feeling that they both loved so much. The one that came in waves of intense pleasure and that sparked through their entire bodies, cutting their breath to a stop and leaving their minds so damn blank.

"Oh God, oh _God_ … Sasuke…-kun…!" she cried out, feeling her orgasm washing over her, making her whole body shake in spasms.

Sasuke followed very closely, spilling into her, while a loud, angry moan fell freely from his lips, and leaving him to nearly fall to his knees.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound for a while.

Until, finally, the Uchiha pulled his limp length out of her and helped his girlfriend stand up as well. He watched carefully as the girl shakily stood to her feet, before something like a half smile grazed his lips. He then embraced the trembling girl, burying a hand into her hair.

"That was good," he whispered to her.

Sakura giggled against him before she slowly wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "I missed it…" she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. I missed our sex too."

His girlfriend smirked back against his neck, and before he knew it, he was pushed back on the chair.

"You still didn't let me have my turn," she teased, licking his cheek.

He would have probably smirked again if she hadn't gripped his hot shaft again and given it a harsh squeeze.

"Sakura…" he groaned out, burying his head in her shoulder.

The said girl placed herself on his lap, licked her lips, before dropped onto his cock, making him sink into her tight core.

A satisfied, and fully contented moan met her ears.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun," she murmured into his ear, "welcome back."


	4. ...On The Couch.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun, I'm trying to watch the show!" a young pink haired woman scowled, struggling to push away her boyfriend's head from her neck. The man watched his lover dressed clad in nothing but one of his shirts and her underwear, and he nearly licked his lips. When he pushed away her small hands, he dove for her neck again, leaving small open mouthed kisses over her skin.

"Sasuke-kun!" she warned, shrugging him off. "You know I hate to miss this show! So lay down for a while, and stop trying to seduce me!"

"What, so I can't kiss you now without making you think I want to have sex with you?" Sasuke replied tauntingly, squeezing his strong arms around her. He then smirked, grabbed her hips and pressed on them, before he licked her neck sensually.

"No, you can't," she laughed, smacking his forehead. "Because I know you, Sasuke. You're insatiable."

"But you like it," Sasuke whispered hotly in her ear, before he nipped at it.

She hummed pleasantly as he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, but soon after shook her head. "Not right now, I don't," she said, pushing his head away again. "Right now, I'm trying to watch my show, and you're being distracting."

"Sakura…" her boyfriend growled, squeezing her breast once more. Then his lips quirked upwards in satisfaction when he saw her close her eyes and hum in contentment, so he repeated the action again.

"Sasuke…" she hissed, slapping his hand away. "I'm warning you, if you don't stop, I'm not going to let you _touch_ me anywhere for an entire week."

Sasuke snorted, before he buried his nose in her neck. "Like you could even pull that off. Knowing how touchy-feely you are, you wouldn't even last a day," he whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it.

"Fuck you," she growled.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his growing erection on her ass, while he grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it. "Giving in, finally," he chuckled, his eyes darkening with lust as she moaned keenly in approval.

"Sasuke-kun, _please_ …" she whispered, turning her head to look at him. "Just wait a little bit."

But to her dismay, she had failed to hide the lust building up in her own eyes, and as soon as Sasuke saw it, he growled and thrust against her, his eyes shutting tight at the friction it created. He thrust against her again and groaned, squeezing her breast.

"I need to make love to you…" he panted, before he licked her neck slowly, while he thrust against her continuously.

Sakura swallowed tightly as she felt his hardening length digging in her round bottom, something like a sigh then passing her lips as he started passionately massaging her breast again. Hot lava pooled into her stomach, making her itch to run a hand down to her core and stroke herself, and the thought of the act made her bite the inside of her cheek in temptation.

Sasuke's strong hand then left her breast, and she almost went to whine, before his next words made her catch her breath.

"Oh, Sakura…" he groaned against her neck, his hot breath puffing against her skin.

And then she recognized the familiar feeling of the movement of pumping at her lower back, and understood why he sounded so breathless. Her insides clenched as she felt him pleasure himself while he moaned and groaned her name time and time again, making her nearly go insane with need.

Unconsciously, her hand slipped down under her underwear and started stroking her most sensitive area. A low moan passed her lips, and a louder one followed as she grabbed her breast herself. She massaged it thoroughly, while her fingers worked magic down south, and pleasure spiked through her spine as she heard her boyfriend groan behind her.

"Sakura… oh, Sakura…" he whispered, burying his head in her hair.

"Sasuke-kun…" she replied in a moan.

Her hands rubbed faster, and faster, making the pleasure build more and more until she thought she would go insane. Their moans and groans grew louder and louder, while their breathings became heavier and came at shorter intervals, and the edge came closer after each stroke and pumping motion.

Then…

"Fuck!" Sasuke choked, his eyes shutting tight as the pleasure spiked through him in immense waves, his hot wetness shooting out and staining his boxers. His hot breath punctuated the air, and puffed against her skin, but as he heard Sakura cry out in pleasure and felt her shudder against him, he felt himself grow erect again.

Slowly, his fingers dragged themselves to her moist core, and he growled as he felt how warm and wet she was for him.

"Sakura…" he whispered, pulling her close while he grabbed her hand. "Let me make love to you…"

"But… my show…" she panted in reply, lacing their fingers.

Sasuke lowered his boxers with his free hand to release his straining erection from their tight hold. He sighed in relief and nuzzled her neck, while he used his knee to lift her leg and put it on his own and settled his hard length between her legs. Sasuke then brought their link hands to his hard cock, a soft hiss leaving his lips as she released his hand and grabbed him tenderly.

He thrust into her hand, the movement making the sensitive head tap lightly against her wet folds, and he moaned in anticipation.

"Sakura…" he groaned, before nibbling on her skin. " _Please_."

The pinkette moaned in reply and lifted her leg higher in invitation. "Make love to me, Sasuke-kun," she whimpered, throwing an arm backwards to wrap around his neck.

Her lover wasted no time in gripping her tightly before he thrust up into her hot core, something like a vulnerable moan tearing out of his throat at the feeling of her wet walls surrounding his pulsing shaft.

"Oh Sakura…"

She only moaned in reply, shuddering as she felt him pull back slowly, before he thrust back in leisurely, but hard. Her body jumped in spasm as she felt his tip hit against a sensitive spot inside her, and a soft cry passed her lips.

"Ahnn! Sasuke-kun…!"

Sasuke tightened his arms around her as he pulled back again, and as he thrust back in slowly, he groaned and buried his face in her hair. "Fuck, Sakura, you feel so good," he groaned, thrusting inside of her again. "So tight, wet and warm…"

"Only for you…" she moaned in reply, grinning lightly, before she cried out in pleasure as he thrust harshly against her.

"Better only be for me," he growled, repeating his hard pumps continuously while he watched her breasts bounce up and down with the force of his thrusts.

"Uhn!" she moaned, arching her back. "Faster!"

Her mind hazed, dizzying with feelings as Sasuke obeyed to her needs and fastened his pace, and the hot lava pooled even stronger in her stomach as she became aware of all his grunts, groans, moans, and harsh breathing that she could so closely hear. Something about it turned her on so badly.

This really had to be one of their favorite positions.

Sakura relished the feeling of being embraced from behind, hearing every sound that slipped out of his mouth while he sensually made love to her, and the shear tightness of her core on his cock in this position always made Sasuke feel completely lost in pleasure.

The rosette bit back a cry of pleasure as a particular thrust sent stars soaring into her eyes, but as the move was repeated, she couldn't help letting her mouth fly open in a silent scream of his name.

"Fuck, Sakura," Sasuke moaned, feeling her walls clamp down on him. "That was so sexy," he whispered into her ear, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Just don't stop, don't stop!" she cried out, bracing herself against him and gripping the edge of the couch out of mere desperation.

"Koishii, you sound so close…" he murmured to her as he gripped her hips tighter before he started pounding harder into her. "I'm gonna make you come right now."

Sakura wasn't sure what made her scream more, the pure sexiness of his revelation or how he pounded into her like a crazed, sex hungered animal.

But true to her words, he did make her come almost immediately.

She was lost in euphoria, screaming her head off while she rode out of mind-blowing orgasm. It had hit her so hard that she couldn't even hear her lover cursing desperately as he teetered on the edge of his own pulsing release.

But when she came down from her high, the hot lava pooled in her stomach again when Sasuke stiffened against her, a shout of pleasure tearing out of his throat when he spilled his seeds into her and squeezed their clasped hands tightly.

"Fuck…" he rasped as he panted and nuzzled her neck. "That was fucking amazing…"

The young woman reached out to grab his neck from being and she nodded in approval, squeezing his hand in return. She nearly smiled as she felt the fresh air hit her sweaty skin that nearly stuck to the couch's material during their act. "I have no idea about you, but I really want another round," she said between panted breaths.

His nearly breathless chuckle reached her ears, and then she felt him smirk on her neck. "I sure as hell want another round," he growled against her cheek, moving his hips slowly against her ass so that his throbbing member rocked inside her.

"W-Wait!" she nearly cried out. "Give me… a few minutes…"

The raven haired man hummed in return and stopped the rocking, but he couldn't help biting her earlobe and whispering, "do you want me to fuck you raw, like I just did? Or would you like it slow and deliciously passionate?"

Her head turned to catch a glimpse of his face, and Sasuke took the opportunity to catch her lips in a breathtaking kiss. She couldn't help returning it despite her trembling form. It was a kiss that was surprisingly, in spite of his sex-crazed state of mind, soft and sweet.

"We can do it any way and anywhere you want, Sakura," he whispered between a kiss, sliding his hand down to her hot core. "I just need you again… I need to be inside you once more…" His hand stroked her swollen bud lightly, and she jerked her hips in reply, while her soft cry of pleasure was cut off by his lips.

And then he bit her lower lip and growled, "I _need_ to _fuck_ you."

"Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you curse during times like these?" she panted, dragging his hand away from her core. " _Especially_ during sex."

He watched as she lifted her hips to make him slip out of her, before she shakily turned to face him, and something like a smirk crossed his lips as he saw her satisfied expression. Her half-lidded emerald orbs, her pursed lips and her flushed cheeks gave away one simple fact: their previous session had been more than mind-blowing for her.

"What, you don't like it when I curse under normal circumstances?" he questioned smugly, pulling her close.

Sakura cupped his left cheek and pecked him softly, before touching his lower lip with her thumb. "I think it's vulgar, and unnecessary," she replied, shrugging.

Sasuke frowned, but it quickly disappeared as she grinned and grabbed his slick length, stroking it lightly. He let his lips form a lazy smirk, and his eyes slip shut while he leaned his head on her head and enjoyed her slow touches.

"Hmm… feels good…" he murmured, running his hands at her sides.

"Yeah," she replied just as quietly, lifting her head so her lips could graze his. "I bet it does."

Putting a hand at the back of her hand and another on her shoulder blade, the woman's lover pressed his lips against hers lightly, loving the way she sighed contently against him. She returned the kiss with the same strength, her hands still deliberately stroking his private, making him occasionally sigh in pleasure during their lip lock.

And when they pulled back, their eyes met, onyx and emerald, and Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her with the kind of tenderness that she loved to see, but the look quickly disappeared as she gave him a deliciously harsh squeeze that tore a gasp out of his throat.

Sakura giggled upon feeling him rock into her fist that remained tight for his sake, and the smile remained when she released her grip, making him look up to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Damnit, I hate it when you do that," he hissed, making a move to grab his cock so he could finish himself off.

But Sakura caught his wrist, and he went to growl in frustration, only to be cut off by her hands stroking him again. She moved so she was straddling his legs, and deliberately placed her head so it was close to his rock hard erection. She would have giggled at the tortured glare that he was giving her, if they were under normal circumstances, but the sound was immediately drowned off by the severe sexual tension in the air.

"Poor Sasuke-kun," she whispered, dropping to eye-level with his cock. "So hard and smooth, and yet denied of release," she went on, lowering her eyes seductively at him.

"You know how I feel about you being a tease, Sakura," he warned, his breath catching when she gave a slow kiss to the head of him. "…Shit."

"Don't be so eager, Sasuke-kun," she purred, giving him a lick. "Just relax, and enjoy."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her mouth enveloped him, and Sasuke stiffened in pleasure. His arm rose up to the top of the couch, and he gripped hard, gritting his teeth together as she raised the pleasure with each sweet bob of her head.

"For fuck's sake—" A groan left his mouth, cutting him off for a moment. "—I don't need this goddamn foreplay, Sakura. I want—" She sucked his head, and he nearly moaned, while his hand shot off to the back of her head. "Oh, fuck, that's good…" he murmured, throwing his head back.

"Hmmm…" she moaned, sucking. "You taste so good, Sasuke-kun…"

The vibrations her words and sounds created made him see white for a moment, with a strangled moan leaving his lips. "Sakura…!"

Her hands wrapped themselves at the base of his shaft, and she only to pump him four times before he cried out and lifted his hips, hot wetness slipping out into her mouth.

"Holy fuck, Sakura," he panted, watching her clean him off with half-lidded eyes.

But he barely had the time to recover from his orgasm before she smiled, moved to straddle his hips, and took his cock so she could position it at her wet folds. His mouth flew open to let out gasps and silent moans as she worked slowly on him with her hands, hardening his shaft.

"You naughty girl," he murmured, reaching to grab her waist. "How come am I this lucky?"

She grinned and pressed her hands on his sweaty chest, before coming down on him with a low, contented moan. Sasuke echoed her, moving his hands from her waist down to her ass cheeks. He squeezed as she started rocking onto him in a slow, hard rhythm, his lips forming a seductive smile as she bent forward to give him a good view of her chest.

"This is going to be fucking good," he whispered, a soft grunt then leaving his lips as she thrust once harshly against him. He lifted his head to capture her lips deeply and pressed hard on her ass in hopes that she would quicken her pace.

"So eager…" she whispered to him between a kiss. "Let me have my fun for now…"

"I will have my revenge on you later," he grunted, biting his lower lip as she continued her slow but harsh pace on him.

Sakura smiled seductively at him, then licked her lips as she started leaning down closer to him, her nipples now brushing his chest with each of her thrust, but as she went to kiss him, a loud moan tore out of her throat.

"Oh god!" she cried out. "Right there! _Oh!_ "

Sasuke's eyes slipped shut and he moaned as Sakura quickened her pace on him, riding him faster and faster while she shouted out in pleasure. His hands squeezed her ass and pushed her harder on his cock, and the move pressed right on the right center for Sakura, making her scream out his name.

"Like that…! Don't move!" she gasped out, riding him harder and faster. _"Ahn…!"_

Sasuke guided her movements, low grunts and groans passing his lips the more his pleasure spiked up.

And then a final cry tore out of Sakura's throat, and Sasuke felt her walls clamp down around him so tightly that his breath caught in his throat. He watched in amazement as his girlfriend rode out her orgasm on him, her hair stuck to his skin, breasts pressed firmly to his chest, her mouth opened to let wonderful sounds tumble out of her mouth, and emerald eyes hidden beneath tightly closed eyelids.

And then she collapsed on him, now spent, but Sasuke wasn't about to let himself be in pain for not having release. Slowly, he turned the girl so she was lying on her stomach on the couch, and he straddled her. Placing his throbbing cock between her ass cheeks, he slowly eased into her tight core, a heavy pant leaving his lips at the feeling of how tight she was.

"Sakura… I need—"

"Fuck me _hard_ ," she whispered ruthlessly, before moaning in desperation.

"This is one of the reason I'm crazy about you," he replied in the same brash tone, pulling out of her inch by inch, before he growled and slammed into her without mercy, making her cry out again.

Their skins slapped violently together as Sasuke started branding her deep and hard, letting his wild side out as he fucked her raw.

Sakura loved it.

She loved how he dominated her, how he pounded her into submission. She loved the way he growled her name and roared out in pleasure.

It was fucking scrumptious. All of it.

The brutality, the authority, the staggering fucking pleasure.

Her lover tensed and climaxed into her while he moaned out her name in a way that threw her off the edge as well. They moaned into oblivion, riding out the last waves of their release, before slowly, the rocking stopped, and silence took over.

Nothing else was heard but their heavily labored breathings.

Their limbs trembled, utterly exhausted from all the rounds they had. Calling out for a rest.

Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of her and settled himself besides his girlfriend, something like a tender smirk crossing his lips at the sight of her exhausted, panting face.

"I think this calls for a break," she gasped between breaths, turning over on her back.

"…yeah."

He let his eyes wander on her beautiful nakedness for a moment, taking in her beauty after their intense love making, and making sure to store this memory somewhere in the back of his mind. He never wanted to forget how she looked right now.

Slowly, his arms reached out to her in a warm, protective embrace against him. He sighed into her hair, and kissed her forehead, while stroking her locks with one hand. Sakura tenderly buried her face in his sweaty chest, her breathing still uneven.

"I fucking love you," he suddenly said, voice almost hard.

Sakura laughed. "Again with the vulgarity!" Her eyes softened when she looked up at him. "But I know, Sasuke-kun. And I love you too."

His eyes softened as well, then, and he pulled her even closer, pecking the top of her head.

Both their breathings evened out a while later, when they fell asleep on the couch together.


	5. ...While Spooning.

She feels him breathing on her neck.

But he is not awake, he is sleeping. Peacefully.

And it is a surprise each morning, for Sakura to wake up gently wrapped up in a pair of tan, muscular arms, and enveloped, _basking_ , in the warmth of his body. His smell is _everywhere_ , all over her. Musky, masculine and oh so _freakin' delicious_.

It makes her smile.

His face is buried in the skin of her throat, and his lips are barely brushing against her shoulder. He is breathing slowly, evenly, and each breath that exhales against her awakes fluttering butterflies in her stomach. His embracing arms act as a shield, a home, but there is a hand that is resting somewhere too low on her stomach to be considered innocent.

Sakura knows he has developed the habit of doing so after lovemaking.

She hears him shift, hears him sigh, and feels his locks tickling the skin on her shoulders and her neck. His raven locks are brushed aside to reveal his soft, resting features. It is a change from the apathy that she is so used to see, but Sakura thinks it's the most amazing thing she's ever laid eyes on.

She cannot express the affection in her heart every time she wakes up next to him. Next to this beautiful, beautiful boy—no, no, _man_. She cannot express the joy she feels when she realizes that he is there, _really there_. Her Sasuke-kun is with her, and he loves her, cherishes her, and brings her to places every night in which they both lose themselves.

She shudders when his hand, the one who isn't low on her stomach, rises to feel the underside of her breast, and her heart hastens at the thought of last night and how good it felt to have that palm on it. How he touched and stroked and _felt_ on her bare skin. How arousing it was to feel the pad of his thumb on her mound.

Ugh, Sasuke was _so good_ with his hands.

His naked chest presses against her back, and his legs move gently against her own, and for a moment, she thinks he is waking.

But he exhales quietly against her neck and she sighs in relief. Sakura hardly really has those moments where she wakes before her lover and has the time to appreciate the scene in awe. Sasuke was, after all, known as being an early riser.

Well, she _had_ kept him up most of the night.

Being extremely careful as not to wake up her lover, Sakura slightly maneuvered herself so she could reach the book on the stand beside the bed. When she had a good grip on it, she slowly brought it to herself and cautiously deposited it on the bed. She lightly turned her head to see if she had woken him, but he was soundly asleep.

With a satisfied smile, Sakura opened her medical book and started studying.

…She did have a final exam today, after all.

* * *

 

I **want** to _see_ you as you _are_ **now**

Every **single day** that  I am _living_

* * *

 

_The hypophysis is an endocrine gland about the size of a pea. It is connected to the hypothalamus by the median eminence, and although it is a small size, it has many important functions._

She nodded to herself lightly, taking in the information, before she paused a moment to recollect and make sure that it was settled in. And then she continued to read:

 _The hypophysis mainly helps to control several body processes, such as growth, blood pressure, breast milk production_ (Sakura snorted), _sex organ functions, and temperature regula—_

"What are you doing…?" a voice behind her mumbled sleepily.

Sakura smiled.

"Studying, silly." She turned her head lightly to catch sight of her lover looking at her with a groggy half lidded gaze, his ink eyes clearly hazed "I have my final exam this afternoon, don't you remember?"

"…Nnh," he replied half heartedly, still only half awake. He nuzzled her neck tenderly.

Putting aside her medical book, Sakura turned in the arms of her boyfriend so she could finally face the man, and didn't hesitated to place both hands on neck before pulling him in a light morning kiss. A smile quirked at her lips as he immediately responded to her actions and pulled her closer, his lips now working eagerly on hers.

"Someone's excited," she murmured against his mouth, sensing something hard on her thigh.

His only response was to kiss her deeper, a hand wounding in her hair whilst the other hooked itself on her rear. A light moan passed her lips when he squeezed the flesh, and at her reaction, he nearly smirked. He began to knead softly at her ass, while he pressed his lips harder onto hers, hoping she would cooperate with him this morning.

She did tend to break things off when she had something more important to do, after all. It made him want to rip his hair out, sometimes, because of his forgotten needs.

(not that he didn't get enough, on the contrary he got more than most did. ah, such a vixen she could be…)

"Sasuke-kun… stop…" she moaned into his mouth, her small hands pressing lightly against his chest in protest. After a moment or so, she successfully pulled away, but the way she looked at him with those innocent emerald orbs and with those lips red from being attacked by his… he just—

"…I can't… not this morning… I have an exa—Mmph!"

—couldn't stop himself.

"Nngh!" his girlfriend protested, a hand slapping at his shoulder while the other was kneading through the tangles in his hair. "No… Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled, granting his tongue access to her mouth. "Mmm…"

"Not even a quickie?" he whispered against her mouth, groping one of her breast.

Kami-sama, did she ever feel so good in his hands. Her skin so soft and plush, always addicting to the touch, and the smell of her was always ever so intoxicating. He loved to touch her, to grab her given gifts. He loved to rub his hands all over her sweet, delectable body. To make her moan and sigh and chant and _scream_.

(naked Sakura on his bed, _their_ bed, moaning and encouraging him on. fuck, how could he _not_ want her right now?)

But in a rough movement, Sakura then pushed him off, looking at him with a narrowed, however yearning gaze, her lips lightly bruised yet parted, letting out quick gasps and pants as she was trying to catch her breath.

Once she stabled her breathing, she sighed. "I am not ready for the exam, Sasuke-kun, so this will have to wait. I haven't been able to study properly all year because you can't keep your hands off me—"

"Well it's not like you've been complaining…" he muttered, cutting her off.

"—Hush!" She glared. "As I was saying, because you can't keep your hands off, I haven't been able to follow properly." Her gaze then lowered affectionately. "This class is really important, Sasuke-kun, and you know it. I have to pass," she finished softly.

Sasuke was silent.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly touching his cheek. "Really, I am. I would have _loved_ to make love with you this morning, but I really, _really_ can't."

"You have to admit that our sex kept your stress down, though," he said quietly, looking at her with a gaze that was almost smiling.

She erupted into laughter. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

He pulled her close and held her to him, smiling lightly as she laughed into his chest, and the joy that he felt in his heart was becoming more familiar, now that he experienced it nearly every day.

He had not felt this happy in a long while.

"Does this mean we can't spoon or cuddle when you'll be studying?"

She smiles. "I never said that."

"…And kissing?"

He sounded so cute, Sakura just couldn't resist. She giggled. "Okay, okay, but just a little."

* * *

 

 _I'm_ **holding** you closer **than most**

… **cause'** _you are_ my  heaven.

* * *

 

"Oh my GOD," Sakura moaned, burying her face into her med book. "This is insane, I can't keep studying like this! It's driving me _crazy_!"

Her boyfriend lightly stroked her side, before tenderly nuzzling her neck. "Take a break, then. You shouldn't be stressing so much."

"Shouldn't be stressing so much?" the girl replied, nearly bewildered. "Sasuke, I don't know if you remember this, but if I fail this exam _I am failing the entire year_."

He pressed a light kiss behind her ear, before making a sort of non-committed sound. His teeth snatched her earlobe, and he almost grinned to himself.

"You're smart. You'll pass," he said nonchalantly, chewing gently on her caught earlobe. "Now, can I help you _relax_ …?"

Just as the words left his mouth, she felt his hand drop between her legs, tentatively stroking the skin while purposely avoiding touching her most sensitive area. Sakura jumped lightly in surprise, a shiver of pleasure running up her spine when she felt him breathing hotly against her throat.

"What do you say, _Sakura_?" he asked, his voice filled with a hot invitation that she could hardly keep herself from denying.

"I say," she started shakily, her breathing going off pattern when his hand neared her womanhood, "that this is _not_ a good idea." His hand then pressed and she gasped, snatching his wrist. " _Don't_ , Sasuke…" she whispered almost pleadingly, teeth digging into her bottom lip when he started gently stroking. "…I have an exam…" she reminded him breathlessly.

Sasuke pressed harder, catching the sound of her whimper, and he smirked lazily. He stroked his way nearer to her sensitive bud, and while she was battling against her lust, he gently pushed her books to the floor.

That caught her attention.

"My books!" she gasped. "Sasuke-kun, I need to—"

His fingers stroked with expert knowledge onto her clit, and she arched. "Oh god," she uttered, shutting her eyes tight.

Sakura lost herself into the pleasure he was giving her, then. She forgot about her exam, forgot about studying, forgot about her stress—she only felt the bliss.

"Oh—" she panted, rocking her hips forward lightly. "Ah—Harder, Sasuke!" she pleaded, leading his free hand to her breast.

Every stroke, every touch, every press of his hands brought her closer and closer to her limit, but Sasuke teased and fed his lust as he watched her fight to achieve it. She was so desperate for it, and it amused him, given how she denied him twice since this morning.

But then one touch too many, too provocative, and there she was.

"Please, please, _please_ ," she begged, dropping a hand down to finish herself off.

But he slapped it away, and stopped stroking immediately. His arms clasped tightly around her, immobilizing her. Denying her of any movement.

She thrashed and fought against his hold, whimpering and panting—wanting so badly to attain that perfect bliss.

"I want you so much, Sasuke-kun," she moaned desperately. "I need you inside me _now_."

These were the words he wanted to hear.

"Finally," he muttered, pressing a hot kiss under her ear. He released his tight hold and slipped his hand down to feel her core, a frown crossing his features when he concluded she wasn't wet enough.

But Sasuke didn't have the patience for foreplay anymore.

"Sakura," he breathed, licking her neck. "Where did you put the lube?"

"Drawer," she groaned, arching herself against him.

"Which one?"

"Top," she hissed impatiently, dropping her hand to her core. _(she just couldn't wait, damnit!)_

His warmth left her for a few moments, but Sakura didn't seem to notice; she was far too caught up with the pleasure that spiked again from her strokes.

But then a hand caught her own, and she felt his back against her own again, with his thick, hard length pressing against her thighs. A warm hand settled itself on her hip, and the other searched for hers. Her hazed mind drifted off in peace when he laced their fingers, and an affectionate smile grazed her lips as she felt his lips brushing her shoulder softly.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Sakura," he replied softly, nuzzling her throat.

And then he positioned his member behind her, brushed the head of it at her folds, before giving her hand a squeeze and sinking into her.

Sakura gasped at the intrusion of his slick cock inside of her and shuddered, her mouth hanging open wide when he started slowly rocking in and out of her. Her hand squeezed his with all her might, and her eyes fell shut with bliss—but no sound slipped out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her, his voice strained and tight, but concerned all the same. No doubt the friction he created between them felt heavenly to him too.

"Yes," she breathed, reaching out to grip his hip with her free hand. "You are making me feel amazing right now," she managed to say, a moan falling freely afterwards.

"Good," he whispered. "I'm glad I'm not hurting you," he said, pressing gentle kisses down her neck.

"Far from it," she replied, gasping. "Oh Sasuke, harder…!"

Her boyfriend shook his head in response, and instead he picked up the pace. "No," he replied quietly, groaning lightly. "I want to enjoy you without having to be rough."

His hand left hers, and he wrapped an arm around her lovingly, while the other gripped her hip to control the speed and the force of his thrusts. His eyes fell shut when her wet walls clamped around his manhood, spiking pleasure into his spine and chasing a moan out of his lips.

(oh _god_ the pressure, it felt _so good_ …)

This new pace had her going crazy as well. Her freed hand went to grab the edge of the bed, almost as if she was seeking for something that would help her stay anchored to reality. She moaned and gasped, and her hips rocked with his, encouraging him to go on. The hand at his hip was gripping tightly and her nails dug into his skin—a clear sign that she loved what he was doing.

"Sasuke…!" she cried, burying her face into the pillow. " _Faster_! I'm so close!"

Suddenly, his pace slowed, and the sudden change of pace made her cry out in frustration.

"What are you doi—"

But her cry was cut off as Sasuke tilted her face and captured the sound with his mouth. He shifted himself lightly, and one hand gripped her thigh to widen it, while lightly lifting it.

"Trying something new," he panted.

The new angle made her eyes roll at the back of her head, and she nearly screamed. "Ahnn..!"

Sasuke smiled in their kiss and kept working his mouth gently over hers, coaxing all those lovely sounds out as he rocked slowly inside of her time and time again, the head of his cock hitting all the right spots with this angle.

"…close…!" Sakura rasped out, throwing her head back.

He laid hot kisses on her neck, breathing heavily, but when he felt her core clamping around him in a vice-like grip, he groaned loudly.

"Sakura…" he panted, thrusting inside of her once, twice, thrice, listening to her moan and gasp…

…and then she cried out, grinding herself hard against him as her orgasm rippled through her. Sasuke, sensing his limit coming as well, decided it was time to pick up the pace and he began to rock hard and fast, his eyes rolling at the back of his head at the mounting ecstasy.

His beautiful girlfriend cried out in pleasure at the force of his thrusts, and he brought her to a second orgasm before he reached his own a few thrusts later. Waves of bliss rushed through him intensely, and he moaned deeply, stiffening, while his hot wetness spilled inside of her.

His arms tightened around his girlfriend, and the girl responded to his action by affectionately putting her hands on his limbs.

They lied together, trying to catch their breaths, and basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking quietly. Silence reigned, and neither spoke, but there was no denying the pure _love_ that lingered around them. They didn't need to confess, didn't need to comment. Their soft strokes and affectionate actions said it all.

* * *

 

You **fill** my _heart_.

* * *

 

"I hate to admit it, but making love actually helped me relax and hold information in," Sakura confessed, a smile grazing her lips as he lightly stroked her shoulder before hugging her. She turned her attention back to the book, taking in the information easily. Now that she had taken a break and that she wasn't to stressed out, she wasn't as worried about the exam. Everything seemed to have stuck well.

"You've got an hour and a half left, you know," Sasuke informed her, tracing the slope of her shoulder.

"I know," she replied absentmindedly.

Although they had made love not too long ago, Sasuke admitted he wasn't feeling satisfied. Sensing her strong concentration, Sasuke stared at his girlfriend for a while, feeling at peace.

But then something clicked.

The raven haired boy smirked, and he poked his girlfriend to check just how deeply she was studying.

No response.

His eyes sparkled with amusement, but also with lust, and his smirk widened. He reached for the lube on his counter, and slowly, he applied it to his length while making sure not to make her notice. His hands pressed on his manhood with delighting pressure, and he breathed deeply, calming himself enough so he would be in control of his moans. He started pumping himself quick, fast, and sharps breaths left him as pleasure spiked.

He imagined her under him, crying out in pleasure, cheeks flushed from the heat, lips red from being kissed so much, her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts. He imagined her whispering crude words, filthy sentences that would make him growl, he imagined her grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing them. He imagined her riding him, with her hair flipping around, while his cock slipped in and out of her. He imagined her—

Sensing his release approaching, Sasuke stifled a moan, before he grabbed his woman and guided his hard length into her. Sakura moaned out as she felt the tip hit a spot inside her that always drove her wild, and she felt so shocked that she nearly dropped her books.

"Sasuke—"

"Keep studying," he panted, starting a slow but hard tempo inside of her, his manhood stroking that same place at every thrust.

"Oh my god—" she uttered, her eyes rolling backwards.

"Keep studying," he growled, nipping at her ear.

His pace was slow, so she wasn't bouncing against him, meaning it was easy for her to hold the book still. But he was rocking inside of her and hitting all the right places, and she just couldn't concentrate properly.

His hands wandered on her thighs, stomach, breasts, sides. His lips brushed her ear, her neck, her jaw. He made her moan, made her gasp, made her sigh in pleasure.

"Study…" he growled again.

She nodded slightly, focusing her eyes on the words, and as he slowed his pace a little, she was able to take in the information, while her lover rocked inside of her and mounted her pleasure higher and higher.

Funnily, the chapter she was reading was about sexual intercourse and its stages.

"Mm…" she sighed, smiling lazily when he kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm getting close," he warned suddenly, voice strained.

Her book then dropped, because his hand found the way to her sensitive bud, and gave her the pressure and the strokes that she needed to get closer to the edge. He growled, drove deeper, harder, but his pace remained slow and sensual, and he was hitting this spot again and _oh my god he was so good…!_

She gasped, her eyes rolled at the back of her head, and her hips rocked desperately against his, reaching for pleasure more and more—

Ecstasy washed over her, chasing a final cry out of her lips, and her lover replied the same as he stiffened against her and released his seeds into her core. His breath puffed at the back of her neck, and his arms wrapped themselves tighter around her, pulling her close.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he mumbled against her hair, sighing contently.

It was silent.

And then…

"So, what's the last stage of intercourse?"

Sakura burst out laughing, and she felt him smile against her neck, and the joy she felt in her heart was immeasurable.

"Resolution phase, Sasuke-kun," she replied after her fit, her happiness clearly showing in her tone.

"Good girl. Now I'm just letting you know you have about twenty five minutes to take a shower and get ready for you exam."

"…SHIT!"

And she scrambled out of the bed, running towards the bathroom.

_(Oh, evidently, Sakura aced her exam. She decided to act out the whole sexual chapter with Sasuke later on._

… _of Kama Sutra, not her med book.)_


	6. ...And Someone Saw Us.

Every relationship has a beginning.

For Sasuke's and Sakura's, it began somewhere it probably shouldn't have for anyone.

Naruto was there to witness moment that changed it all. Their first kiss.

They were on a mission, the three of them, and they'd been ambushed. It was pouring enormous drops of rain on the battlefield that obscured their vision and confused their sense of recognition. It was hard to tell whom was whom, which meant they had to be careful who they took as their opponent. More than once, Sasuke and Naruto nearly ran each other through with their weapons, but they abruptly stopped only inches away when they realized their mistakes. It didn't help that they were both in a frantic state of mind because of the fact that they'd lost complete contact with Sakura and had no idea if she was okay. Her radio had either been lost or broken in the midst of their battle.

Naruto, being the worry wart he was, couldn't keep his emotions in check and tended to lash out on everything around him when he felt the urge to cry out her name, which unfortunately caused a lot of danger to Sasuke since he tended to stick around the blonde as not to lose him out of his sights as well. He'd very well missed out on some hits that could have broken a limb or two by mere inches.

Sasuke wasn't much better, though. Even though he could keep himself together about the worrying, he still had very violent reactions to his enemies.

One would think Sasuke would be under control with his anger, even at times like these where his precious comrade was likely badly injured, or even _dead_ , but Naruto knew better. His bond with Sakura had taken a certain direction a year ago, and it was a path Sasuke hadn't allowed himself the luxury to take up until then. Their unusual friendship had taken a twist, and the both of them had been taken slow steps towards building this… _thing_ between them that they couldn't label quite yet. They weren't together, that much Naruto knew, but they were on their way. Sasuke was trying his utmost to fix all those scars between them before finally making his move, and Sakura, having been one of the only ones who truly understood him, was well aware of everything he was doing. They weren't rushing anything, because the wounds of betrayal were still fresh for the both of them, and it would take time for their trust to build.

It didn't take a fool to know that Sasuke saw Sakura in a new light.

 _And perhaps_ , Naruto thought to himself, _perhaps he'd always had the potential to feel about her this way. Perhaps he always did, but never allowed himself to acknowledge it._

So was it a wonder to have the dark haired man fight so furiously for the one he developed feelings for? Was it a wonder that he wanted to rip their throats out for possibly taking the only woman he could ever imagine himself spending the rest of his life with away from him?

Of course not.

Damnit, Sasuke was falling for this girl. So. _Fucking_. Hard.

And the young Hokage-to-be would be damned if he'd let anything happen to his best friend's romantic interest.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto didn't really have the time to take in everything that followed after that desperate cry. He saw Sasuke stiffen in rage and lash out at the ones surrounding him, sending them flying motionless on the ground, before he bolted in the direction of her cry. Naruto's mind was numb, and he only remembered hastily finishing off the rogue ninjas left on the battle ground, trying to keep them all away from the direction Sasuke had sprung to, before, when he assumed that there were none left, he dashed in the same direction.

After that, Naruto could only say he'd had the best timing, because what he came to witness was possibly the most sentimental moment he would ever come to see in his life.

He had paced just in time to see Sasuke stepping towards Sakura, who was in a pretty bad shape, so that nearly nothing separated their bodies. Then he grabbed her face with both hands, pulled it to his until their foreheads touched—

_(The blonde couldn't tell what exactly Sasuke's face depicted because of the pouring rain, but if he had to take a guess at what he saw, he'd say it was a face twisted in agony, worry, deep affection, and maybe even a bit of anger.)_

—and roughly whispered something to her before he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with desperation. The pinkette immediately responded with the same strength, while she frantically gripped his soaked black shirt and pulled, as if trying to pull him right through her skin. She was crying all throughout the kiss, portraying all the fear she felt about losing him. The way that Sasuke cupped her face tightly and smashed his lips against hers roughly revelled he had felt the same way, and he obviously never wanted that to happen again.

Then the need for air took them, and they separated their lips, but they remained clinging to each other. Sasuke's face dug in the crook of her neck, his breath harsh, with his hands gripping her back almost too roughly, but Sakura didn't show any sign of pain as she crushed herself against his chest and pressed her forehead on his shoulder.

Sasuke's lips moved, and he whispered hoarsely, "Be with me, Sakura."

She only pressed herself harder onto him and murmured in a choked voice, "Do I even need to answer that?"

Their reunion was filled with so much emotion that it brought Naruto to tears.

Finally, his two best friends allowed themselves to be together.

.

.

Anyone would probably say things went downhill from there for Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't anyone.

_(Their relationship was beautiful in every sense of the word.)_

* * *

 

 **You** can find _love_ if you  search **within your soul** ,

and the _emptiness_ you **felt** will  disappear.

* * *

 

The first time he caught them, it was barely a month after he witnessed their first kiss. He was on his way back from Ichiraku's, and he'd had the urge to pop in to say hello to Sasuke to see how the happy bastard was doing.

_(It was not to say that people believed Sasuke was happy, because they still thought he was the same arrogant jerk that didn't deserve Konoha's precious cherry blossom, but Naruto saw it. He saw the way Sasuke posture wasn't stiff anymore, and the way he seemed to loosen up all around. He wasn't as uptight as before, and Naruto believed it was because he was genuinely happy.)_

But the Hokage-to-be was in for one hell of a surprise, that day.

He made his way to his friend's house, joyfully humming to a random rhythm in his head, completely unsuspecting of what he was about to see. When he reached the gates of Sasuke's property, he nonchalantly let himself in and started trotting to the door. And just as he had done so many times before, he let himself in without knocking.

_(Sasuke never bothered to lock his door anymore because the blonde entered his house like it was his home, so what was the point?)_

He didn't even have the time to lift his head and shout out his best friend's name in greeting before the loud rustling sounds reached his ears. At first, he thought he might have been Sasuke's rare clumsiness, but it wasn't long before that theory was scratched out when he looked up and Sakura being pushed against a bookshelf, while Sasuke was lowering her shirt to close his mouth around a round, supple breast. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, and she moaned quietly, burying her hand in his hair.

The knuckleheaded blonde froze on spot, and his face bleached red.

"Sasuke-kun…" the young woman breathed, dropping her hands down to his hips.

Sasuke groaned against her breast and pressed her harder against the shelf, before he tore his mouth away and grabbed her waist, his eyes cast downwards between them as she unbuckled his pants and lowered them just enough to free him. Her hands touched him delicately, and he made a sound that sounded like a growl. A hand trailed up her thigh and hiked up her skirt, to which the woman responded by wrapping an arm tightly around his neck and moaning lowly. Their bodies shifted lightly against the shelf, and Naruto nearly choked on himself when he realised what was happening as Sasuke rocked his hips upwards slowly, his face twisting in pleasurable features. Sakura bit her lip to hold back a loud moan of relief, but Sasuke kissed her and caught it in his mouth. One of his hands left her waist to grab the back of her knee, and her leg lifted to hook at his hip as a mutual understanding.

Their hips began a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts that delighted them without overwhelming them both with lust, making her moan and him grunt out of pleasure. Their foreheads touched gently, creating a much more sentimental intimacy between them, one that revelled that sex, to them, was an act of closeness and not of necessity. Their eyes began to slip shut in bliss, hands tightened their holds, but their pace never changed, as if they wanted to prolong this moment together.

The blonde witnessed their exchanged smiles—more so Sakura's smiles and Sasuke's gentle smirks—and how they whispered to each other things that he could not hear, but that seemed playful and comfortable. They were evidently at ease with each other, even in an act such as this one.

Naruto left before he could be noticed, feeling as though he could never look at them the same way again, but all the same happy that they were doing so well. Though just before he could step out of the door, he heard something crash and Sakura laugh in the midst of it all, and this simple moment made him smile because of how joyful she sounded. He didn't stay a moment longer, though, afraid he might be caught, but also because he heard their breaths becoming heavier and moans that were beginning to fall out again.

.

.

Later that day, he encountered the couple in the streets of Konoha, around dinner time. He avoided their gazes, instead opting for a somewhat awkward wave, nevertheless noticing their intertwined hands and contented features.

He smiled to himself and looked back at the pair as he walked past them, eyes softening when he saw Sakura lift her head to smile softly at her boyfriend. Sasuke, whom obviously noticed her tender gaze, squeezed her hand and lowered his head lightly, showing her he was attentive.

Naruto looked back towards the road in front of him and grinned cheerfully.

* * *

 

 **&** _now_ we **are tangled up** with  each _other_.

* * *

 

The second time Naruto caught them was about three days later when he was heading towards the backyard of the teme's house to train. Sasuke had granted him access, knowing how well adapted his backyard was for training because of all the equipment he owned.

But the path Naruto took to get there that late evening meant passing right by Sasuke's room.

It was normal at first, with him strolling down on the grass and minding his own business, but the sound of a heavy moan caught his ears and he nearly howled in horror, eyes snapping in shock towards the direction of the sound. He found himself staring at a window nearly two feet away from him displaying Sakura's back and her rounded bottom, her body rising and falling against the glass as Sasuke thrust himself inside her at a seemingly fast pace.

His palms were planted beside her head, and their mouths were meshed together in a passionate kiss, but it was evident that their act was nearing the end by the look on their faces. Sasuke's face was twisted in an expression that told of the unadulterated pleasure he felt and almost couldn't handle anymore, with his lips moving out of desperation of making this pleasure last longer for the both of them, his cheeks lightly flushed, and his eyes shut completely because of his bliss. Sakura, though, was much more expressive with her mouth wide open to let out sporadic moans of ecstasy and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Her legs were hooked over his hips, feet pushing at the back of his thighs as an encouragement to keep on doing what he was doing, whilst her hands gripped his shoulder blades, fingers scratching his skin lightly. He responded to those actions by kissing her with a fierce passion, licking her neck or sucking on her pulse softly, his grunts passing his lips out of weakness. When she cried out his name, he replied to her call with murmurs of her own name, and it was just _beautiful_ to see them in the act.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realise that their climax was coming, and the moment, he decided it was officially time to bolt out of this place and try to forget it all.

Or at least, try to.

* * *

 

 _we_ **embraced**

& **melted** into _one_.

* * *

 

The third time he caught them was on a lazy Sunday morning, about three months after the window incident. He had avoided the Uchiha grounds for a while, flustered by all the events.

What was curious, although, was that this third time he had intentionally sought them out. He wasn't a voyeur, no, there was more to it than that.

He found them in Sasuke's room again, actually in his bed this time. The window was opened to let in fresh air, but that also meant he could hear everything.

Sakura was sitting on his lap, her face pressed onto his shoulder, her hands gripping at his back lazily while Sasuke's hands were settled onto her hips, helping her control the pace of their rocking. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, laying soft kisses on her skin or whispering words that were too quiet for the blonde to hear, but that were no doubt tender. Sakura would reply to his words with quiet hums and lazy smiles, her hands brushing the skin of his back.

Blankets surrounded their lower bodies, keeping them warm from the chilly morning weather, but they did not intercept their movements. The thrusts were unhurried, gentle, and far from needy. They touched and kissed with a surprising show of leisureliness, as though they had all the time in the world.

This kind of lovemaking was most likely reserved for special mornings like these where they didn't have to worry about their pending duties and had all the time they desired to make each other feel amazing. There was no rush.

"Ah…" she breathed in sharply, dragging her lips from his shoulder to his ear. "Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered, eyes shutting tight at the pleasure spiking through her.

Her lover responded with a strained groan, his hands tightening on her hips whilst he moved her faster on him. "Sakura…" he whispered, his tone filled with longing and affection. "You're so warm around me," he said tightly, pressing his lips to hers.

She responded slowly, brushing her nose against his and smiling in their kiss. "Feels good?" she asked against his mouth, brushing their lips lightly.

He broke the kiss to bury his face in her throat before nodding fiercely, groaning when she moved faster onto him. "Sakura," he called, one hand moving from her hip to her hair. He cursed softly under his breath, clinging her tighter to him and rocking his hips to meet her in her new pace, his mouth opened against her throat to let out quiet moans.

The pace then slowed back to what it was before, but Naruto was shocked when he found that Sasuke didn't even complain to her and simply went along with it, his slow thrusts matching hers. He took his hand out of her hair and brushed the base of her neck, dragging his lips from her throat to her jaw, before finding her mouth.

"You're getting better," she commented between a slow kiss, moving her hands to bury them in his hair. "More patience."

"I've learned to enjoy this pace," he replied fondly, kissing her jaw.

"Am I converting you into a gentle-slow type?" Sakura teased, smiling against his mouth before she moaned loudly at a long and hard grind. She pulled at his hair and gaped, panting harshly. "Oh my god."

Sasuke smirked against her cheek, before resuming their pace. "Our sex is always great," he replied, nuzzling her skin. "Slow, fast, gentle, hard…" His hips bucked lightly against hers several times, and she gasped out his name, moaning passionately.

"I like it," he whispered sexily, "when you moan like that."

Sakura kissed him in reply, a full grown and all out playful smile forever present on her lips. She moved slowly on him and relished this moment of closeness, moaning and gasping in pleasure from the bliss their movements brought. Her eyes slipped shut when his large hand grabbed her small breast in a flawless fit, feeling her skin and pressing at the right pressure to make her sigh contently. They moved together in perfect sync, touching, kissing, and nibbling at each other, before Sasuke finally whispered in her ear that he was close.

_(She always thought sex with Sasuke would be amazing, but to have it be this intimate and comfortable was more than she could have ever imagined.)_

Their pace quickened inconsiderably, thrusts no longer gentle, their minds only set on getting off together, but they never stopped kissing in passion and catching each other's rewarding groans and moans with their mouths.

When Sasuke felt her was on the very edge, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered something that was too soft for anyone to hear but her, and Sakura smiled and kissed him in reply, before crying out in pleasure when Sasuke dropped a hand between them to help her out. Their thrusts became uneven, and it took only a few of those before Sakura kissed him and moaned desperately in his mouth, thrusting away, her back arching in pure ecstasy. One or two thrusts later, she had him groaning her name repeatedly in a hoarse voice while he bounced her up and down on him harshly, his face clearly expressing bliss. He stiffened only seconds later and pushed his face into her neck, his moan cut off.

Naruto, who still stood unmoving outside the window, swallowed the lump in his throat and put a finger at his collar to pull, as if it was now too tight.

He watched as the couple tried to regain their breaths while they looked at each other in affection, foreheads pressed intimately together, hands warmly brushing their bodies, with evident tender smiles on their lips.

_(Sasuke's smile was, of course, more subtle than Sakura's, but it was certainly there.)_

The knuckleheaded ninja left only moments after it was over, feeling quite hot, but nonetheless amazed at their interactions.

_(Did he need to repeat that sex was evidently an act of love for them?)_

_Besides,_ Naruto thought, _it's probably the only way Sasuke knows how to show her how he feels._

* * *

 

Because _love_ **is**. It **just is.**

* * *

 

The next time he caught them, it was at his own house party a week later.

He'd been heading to the bathroom to relieve his bladder before he turned around a corner into the hallway and saw them at the other end.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the hallway, pants and boxers hanging extremely low on his hips, while his head was thrown back in absolute ecstasy. One of his hands held his lover's shoulder, while the other was buried in her soft pink hair, encouraging her to continue. Sakura was, evidently, down on her knees to please her man with her mouth. _(And boy, was she doing a good job.)_

Naruto had to slap a hand over his mouth and grip his groin because he might have just exploded right there. _(Damnit, he had to pee! He'd been holding it in for a while, not wanting to break the seal, but his control just nearly slipped upon stumbling to this scene!)_

So he pushed himself to the side, hiding at the corner of where he had turned, his hand remaining on his mouth as he waited for them to finish up. He was going to have wait until then before rushing to the bathroom, because damnit, he won't be able to hold it in if he walks it out.

Face bleached red, he was obliged to listen to Sasuke's groaning and the wet sound of her lips working on him.

"Fuck, Sakura…" Sasuke groaned, sounding like he was in heaven.

There was a light pop sound, before a familiar giggle reached his ears. "Close, Sasuke-kun?"

His heavy breathing, her sucking sounds and his groans, along with occasional grunts, were the only sounds heard for a short while. The room felt hot, suddenly, and _way too small._ Naruto could hardly breathe, it was almost too much for him to handle now.

But then he was caught off guard when his best friend started moaning desperately, expressing his bliss openly to her only, and it took only a few seconds for Naruto to realise what was happening.

"Sakura!" Sasuke choked out only moments before he moaned a final time, the sound deep, guttural and _oh so young_.

There was a silence filled with quiet but raspy breathings.

"That good, huh?" the pinkette teased her lover, breaking the almost soundless moment.

He heard Sasuke growl, before seeing them walk past him shortly after. Sasuke was too dazed from the aftermath and Sakura too amused by her lover to really notice him at the corner.

He bolted out towards the bathroom when they were out of reach, cheeks still flushed red.

* * *

 

 **Love** _is_ a  promise.

* * *

 

The fifth time he caught them, it was in an old and abandoned alleyway. He'd been taking a shortcut to get to the store so he could get his groceries, but instead he encountered them.

Her skirt was hiked up again, and the black shorts that were usually underneath were missing. Sasuke apparently decided it was okay for his pants and boxers to be down to the ground, today. Sakura was bending over with her hands pushed up against the wall while Sasuke was positioned behind her with one of his hands at her waist while the other was clamped around a supple breast. But, he noticed, Sakura wasn't bent over completely. She had just angled herself enough to have her lover penetrate her from behind while their backs could touch.

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped, biting her lip.

He replied to her by grunting in her ear, teeth taking a hold of her earlobe, while he kept pumping himself faster and faster into her. He loved the way she tried to bounce back against him, begging for more.

"Ahn!" she cried out, reaching to wrap one arm around his neck. "Harder, please!"

Her raven haired lover growled in her ear and complied wordlessly, laying a trail of kisses at the back of her neck that descended all the way to her spine. He groaned against her skin when she clamped her muscles around his manhood, then his lips quirked wickedly. "You dirty little cherry blossom," he whispered.

He rolled his hips once, bucked against her teasingly, waiting until she finally whined before he snapped his hips against hers repeatedly. Pleasure spiked him hard, and he rasped out her name, a low moan following shortly after. "Damnit, Sakura," he cursed, pumping his hips more furiously.

Sakura nearly screamed out in pleasure, but a cry of pain cut her off because she scratched her hand badly against the cracked brick wall. It was a wide cut, perhaps not too deep, but it hurt enough to make her shout. Instantly, Sasuke stopped his frantic thrusts when he heard her cry, and when she pulled away from the wall to look at her wound, he pulled himself out of her and beat her to it as he turned her around to face him.

"You okay?" he asked, lifting his eyes off the wound to look at her with concerned eyes.

Sakura was wincing, but she nodded lightly, looking at the wound a bit angrily.

"Stupid brick wall," she muttered, quickly forming her seals to heal her injury.

She was surprised when Sasuke gently gripped her chin and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently, taking her completely off guard. He looked down at her newly healed wound and took off his jounin vest to brush off the blood with care.

Her small hands then grabbed his vest tightly, and he flinched a bit. She smiled, quite seductively, before turning her back to him and pushing herself in the position she had been only moments before, but now with a vest protecting her hands. She looked back at him, eyes hazed with lust, before she pursed her mouth and looked down at his slick length, her tongue tracing her bottom lip.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to him, moaning in emptiness. "Fuck me."

_(Naruto choked on himself, nearly fainting from a nosebleed because any guy had to be crazy not to be turned on by this seductive move.)_

"Gladly," Sasuke answered with thick lust, positioning himself behind her again before he buried his cock inside her slowly, a groan of fulfilment meeting his lips when he felt her warm walls surround him once more. He paused, for a moment, bending down to kiss the back of his lover's neck, before he pulled his rigid member out of her and started branding her hard and fast, hitting her deeply at every thrust.

"Oh, yes!" Sakura moaned, rocking her round bottom backwards to try and keep up with him. Any word that she wanted to say after that was lost, because the way he slammed his hips against hers was just so heavenly and she felt the ecstasy of climax coming closer and closer which each furious pump of his. Sasuke cursed under his breath behind her, eyes cast downwards to look at where their sexes met, his balls clenching when he stared lustfully.

"Fuck me harder!" he heard his lover moan.

He lifted his head to look at her, catching the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes hazed with love and lust, and a lovely pink mouth opened to let out moans and small shouts of ecstasy. He leaned over and kissed her deeply before complying with her command and driving himself feverishly inside her. They caught each other's moans of pleasure as they kissed at an awkward angle, but it only took a few series of wild thrusts before they reached their climax.

Sakura came first as she tore her mouth away and cried out his name, grinding herself against him to make her orgasm last longer. Only a moment later, Sasuke fell in a broken rhythm of harsh thrusts and grunted desperately before he finally stiffened against her and moaned gutturally.

They breathed heavily for a while, trying to catch their breaths, but that didn't stop Sasuke from wrapping his arms around his pink haired lover tightly. He hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her ear, and whispered something along the lines of her seductive act being such a turn on, before he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Well, we've got to have wild sex too, sometimes," she replied to him, winking.

Sakura then laughed, and Sasuke chuckled, pulling her closer while he kissed her cheek. He was still inside her and halfway naked, but that didn't make the moment any less sweet for Sakura.

They were really happy together.

And Naruto? Naruto felt as though he needed a cold shower.

* * *

 

 _Love_ is a **souvenir** ,

once given **never** _forgotten_.

* * *

 

The sixth time, it was when his teammates had invited him over for dinner at Sakura's house, and he was perhaps a tad too early or they had forgotten.

But he had walked in through her door, and there they were, at the kitchen table.

_(Although Naruto believed their little heated moment wasn't planned what with the way they were completely dressed, with only Sakura's panties tugged to the side and Sasuke who had simply freed his member from his pants and boxers.)_

Sakura was bent over at the table, arms propped comfortable against the wooden surface, while Sasuke was taking her from behind again. But he wasn't rough like he had been in the alley, their pace was rather mild, and their position wasn't the same. This time, Sakura had her foot up on a chair to creature an angle of penetration that permitted him to go as deep as he wanted without making her feel uncomfortable. He also had the ability to hit a spot inside her which made her eyes roll back in euphoria and small screams fall out of her lips.

Completely caught off guard, Naruto stood shell shocked, in the frame of her front door, watching as Sasuke drove his cock inside her again and again, chasing moans of ecstasy out of his lover's mouth. He blushed from the neck up like a tomato, but instead of standing there, Naruto blew up.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!" he yelled out of pure mortification.

Shocked at the interruption, their heads snapped up to look at the newly arrived blonde, and as she noticed Naruto, Sakura squealed in utter embarrassment, her hands coming up to hide her face, but Sasuke's reaction seemed to be the complete opposite. Instead of stopping his thrusts, Sasuke huffed and glared at his best friend before he turned his attention back to Sakura and quickened his pace, slamming his hips onto hers while he bent down to kiss the back of her neck passionately. Sakura lost herself in pleasure and cried out, moaning appreciatively with every thrust, initially forgetting Naruto's presence. Sasuke grunted several times and smirked when he heard the blonde's cry of bewilderment.

"ARAHH, TEME—"

But Sakura interrupted Naruto's protest as she moaned out a command to go harder. She threw a hand to grab Sasuke's hip and moaned, moving with him and creating an even better rhythm that elicited groans out of him.

"Get lost, dobe," Sasuke panted out, grunting deeply as he felt her walls clamp around him.

The blue eyed boy didn't waste a moment into bolting out deep into the hallway to no doubt hide himself under covers until everything was over, and upon noticing this, Sasuke pumped faster into her, panting harshly when bliss shot up from the base of his spine.

"Fuck—"

Her loud cry of pleasure interrupted him, and Sasuke let out a vulnerable moan when her warm wet walls squeezed him tightly while she came hard. She moaned continuously, humping backwards to extend this amazing feeling, which felt absolutely mind-blowing to him.

"Sakura…!" he choked, a deep groan pressing to his throat.

She was so tight that all it took was a single broken thrust before he stiffened and released himself inside her.

They'd barely had the time to stand up and kiss each other before Naruto interrupted them.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?" he shouted from another room.

Sakura couldn't help but to bury her face into his shoulder to hide her red face that expressed her humiliation very well. "Why did you go on…" she moaned, ashamed.

Sasuke smirked and kissed the top of her head. "There was no way I was going to let that loser ruin those moments in which I feel closest to you," he said, pressing his lips to hers affectionately.

* * *

 

 _Never_ **let it** disappear.

* * *

 

Naruto promised himself that after this last time, he would avoid watching them if ever he caught them again.

Tonight set the date to their first anniversary. Naruto couldn't help it, he sought out to see them.

As he expected, they went to his house. It started out with a small but nonetheless romantic candle light dinner _(Naruto was sure it was Sakura who set up the romantic mood)_ with wine as their drink and as their meal: a top quality steak, some mashed potatoes and some homemade salad. It was sweet to watch them interact together, to see Sasuke so unguarded and genuinely happy around her, and to see Sakura's brightest smile and happiest mood.

They were genuinely happy together, no matter what people believed.

After they finished dinner, they ate desert together, surprisingly. Sakura had evidently eaten most of it, but Sasuke had indeed taken a bit more than a quarter, which was shocking considering his strong disliking for sweets.

After desert, they moved over to the living room and brought their glass of wine along with the bottle.

They sat on the same couch, clearly, sipping on their wine while Sakura leaned her head against him and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She laughed at the things he said, not because she had to but because she genuinely thought of Sasuke as a funny guy. He wasn't very talkative, that was granted, but it was his replies and the things he said about the people and the world. His sarcasm, his haughty replies and nonchalant facts of life were just so _funny_ , and the best part was that he didn't even try.

Eventually, though, things led to other things. What started as some innocent cuddles turned into seducing touches and looks, and what were simply romantic kisses turned into all out make out sessions. The heat rose into the room, making them both start to sweat, and the need to be closer to each other grew and grew until they couldn't handle it anymore that they led each other to his room to take care of all those obstacles that were between them.

The clothes came off piece by piece, not too fast, but not too slow either. Just the right pace for it not to feel rushed, or like it took an eternity. When the clothes were off, Sasuke led her to the edge of the bed, towering over her when she sat down, his eyes blazing with passionate love, which made Sakura smile lovingly. She took his hands and tugged him forward, seeking his lips when he kneeled between her legs, dangerously close to her core. He met her halfway when she tugged him down to feel his lips, one hand cupping the side of her face while the other placed itself at the middle of her back. He urged her to lie down when he meshed his chest to hers and kept on leaning forward, causing her to lean back against the bed without feeling awkward, thanks to the hand on her back.

When she was pressed against the mattress, Sasuke deepened the kiss and glided the hand that wasn't holding her face down to run up her thigh. She shuddered against him and made a sound of pleasure, a seductive smile grazing her lips when the hand running up her thigh slid to the inside, touching just outside her sex. He heard her breathe in anticipation when he brushed just over his point of desire, and it made him chuckle a bit.

Naruto watched as he teased her, made her whine, and how he made her beg to finally touch her. When he finally did, Naruto noticed that he took extra attention to her face, as if he was still watching out about some spots that made her crazy but that they hadn't found yet. Or maybe it was just because he loved to see her so vulnerable and submitted to a pleasure only he could give.

When Sasuke had her satisfied, wet and ready, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, inserting his tongue inside her mouth and building the anticipation between them even more. He caressed her cavern, touched his tongue to hers, twining them together to make her moan feebly. Sakura, although she was more than delighted about her lover's amazing kissing skills, had grown too eager and needy for closeness by the orgasm he'd given her only moments before, and so she decided to take matters into her hand and grab his growing erection.

She flipped them around and took initiation, pushing him down on the mattress while she took great care of his manhood. She teased him with her fingers first, and then her hand when he needed more pressure, before she finally moved down to finish him off with her mouth. He was at her mercy, obliged to result into gruff begging when she would not give him what he needed, but in the end, he was just as satisfied as he had made her earlier.

He rolled them over so he was on top again, and they leaned in mutually for a passionate kiss, Sakura shifting under him so that she was settled comfortably on the bed, and in the perfect position to receive him. She planted the soles of her feet flat on the soft sheets and widened her legs, before she looked up at him innocently. Understanding her signal, Sasuke lowered his gaze between them and grabbed his rigid length, placing the head of it at her wet folds. He looked up to his lover as he started pushing himself in, and she automatically wrapped an arm around his back, a gasp passing her lips while a hand grabbed the base of his neck and pulled his head down to hers. He caught her angelic moan in his mouth when he started pumping his hips slowly inside of her, wanting them to take their time to enjoy the feel of each other.

They moved in sync together, rocking, thrusting, and grinding at the same gentle and unhurried pace. They whispered things to each other that Naruto could not hear because of the closed windows. It was beautiful, the way they moved—it was almost a dance.

"Turn around," Sasuke murmured in her ear after a while, pulling himself out of her. When she did, he kissed her shoulder blades and the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. Then he pressed his body on hers, sinking her into the mattress as he position his member between her butt cheeks and pressed, entering her core from behind. Sakura moaned into her pillow, fingers digging into the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun," she uttered, feeling him move slowly behind her.

"Sakura," he replied in a near choke, while he nuzzled her hair. He shut his eyes and paused, putting his weight on his arms and sliding his legs outside hers before he started driving himself faster inside of her, his breaths coming out in shorts rasps of pleasure as she clenched her cheeks again, moaning loudly in approval.

"Mmmh, _yes_ ," she mewled, rocking herself backward slowly to enhance the force of his thrusts. They moved together harshly for a long moment, enjoying the closeness this position brought them, but it wasn't long before Sakura wanted something more. "Let me up," she moaned. "I want to be on all fours."

Sasuke straightened his back paused while he allowed her to push herself up on her hands and knees. His hands gripped her waist and he pumped his hips into hers hard, grunting deep in his chest at the sensations filling him. "Even better," he muttered huskily to himself as he caught her looking back at him, moaning approvingly of this new position she wanted.

"Sasuke-kun," she whimpered, feeling his hand run up on her spine.

"Harder?" he panted, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck. He snapped his hips hard onto her ass to demonstrate but reduced the strength when she winced and shook her head. "Sorry..." His lips grazed her cheek in apology and she smiled sweetly, turning her face to kiss him in reassurance that she was okay, and that she wasn't hurt.

"Faster," she replied through heavy pants, grabbing his hip and urging him on.

Sasuke leaned back to straighten himself and placed a hand at her hip, while the other grabbed hers on his own, and he quickened their pace. Their breaths became heavier and raspier with time, moans, grunts and groans passing their lips more often now that they were coming close to the edge again. But before their limit was breached, Sasuke pulled out of her and settled himself on his back. He smiled lightly, despite his panting form, when he saw Sakura crawling to settle her hips on each side of him, the head of his erection at her folds.

"Your turn," Sasuke murmured, the trace of a gentle smirk on his lips.

She wasted no time into dropping herself on him and creating her own pace, riding him and creating waves of pleasure that tore out moans of delight from each other. Sasuke rocked with her lightly sometimes, and sometimes he tried to get her to fasten her pace, but she would always hit him and scold him while she laughed.

"It's my turn, as you said," she would say, bending down to kiss him.

So she rode him, slowly and gently, but sometimes fast and hard, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Sasuke wasn't complaining either, especially with the view he had about her moaning, throwing her head back, with her breasts bouncing over him. It was amazing. _She_ was amazing.

At one point, she even leaned back to make a different angle which permitted him to watch her impale herself on his cock.

He had to switch them up before he would explode from that view alone.

Nearly tackling her, Sasuke grabbed her waist and rolled them over so she was on her back again, heavy pants escaping his lips when he felt his manhood slip out of her.

"Sasuke, please—" Sakura choked, taking his soaked erection in hand and placing it at her opening again, her hands then moving to grab his rear. She pulled harshly to make the head of him push inside, a moan of torture leaving her. "Please!"

Sasuke understood her need for completion and he leaned down to give her a short but deep kiss, before pulling back and placing himself on his knees and his hands on her knees, widening her legs as he pushed them aside. He thrust himself deep inside of her, groaning, but then after a few rough thrusts, he decided this position wasn't close enough for him. He wanted Sakura and himself to be as close as possible when they finished.

He pumped himself hard inside of her a few more times, before his hands left her knees and planted themselves beside her head, his body then lowering onto hers, causing his cock to bury itself deeper into her. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her feet together, moaning when she grinded their hips together. A sharp breath left Sasuke's lips at that.

"Hard and fast, please," she pleaded, while she cupped his face and tugged it to hers.

She pressed their foreheads together and Sasuke traced her bottom lip with his thumb before he kissed her passionately and started pumping himself furiously inside her tight walls. The bed started rocking with them from the force of their lovemaking, but neither of them seemed to notice as they lost themselves in the pleasure. They kissed with a fiery passion, moving together feverishly, Sakura crying out his name time and time again against his mouth while he moaned gutturally against hers. Their movements became wild, relentless, and they pulled each other closer and closer until there wasn't single space between them, while the headboard started smacking against the wall. Sakura started moaning earsplittingly in elation and her walls started clamping unbelievably tight around him, causing groans of passion to fall out of his lips.

Then their climax began, and complete ecstasy took them.

Sakura clung to his neck, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, back arching off the mattress, while her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she rolled her hips against and again, extending this wonderful feeling that ran through her entire body and that held so much force it made her toes curl in rapture. Sasuke, feeling the unbelievable amount of pressure on his cock, pumped himself violently inside of her for a few times, before he let out a final throaty moan and stiffened, emptying himself in her tight core.

And when he had finally found the strength to move, he pushed himself beside her, lying motionless for a moment, before he turned and saw his precious woman slowly making her way to his arms. They pulled each other close and took a few moments to catch their breaths, relishing this intimate moment after their powerful lovemaking.

Naruto watched Sasuke drag his lips over her forehead, kissing lightly with his eyes closed, face twisted into one of complete adoration. Sakura was speaking to him quietly with a tender smile on her face, tracing slow circles on his chest, while he buried a hand in her hair and pulled her even closer.

Then Sasuke's lips moved, and they formed three words that anybody could have recognized by reading lips.

"I love you."

Sakura smiled so wide and happily, you'd think it was the first time she heard it. She buried her face in his throat and whispered, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

.

Naruto learned something that nobody else would ever know, about the two of them: Their lovemaking was never meaningless, or all about lust. It was about being close, and about making each other feel completely euphoric. It was about trust,communication, and trying out new things together. It was about discovering one another.

But most of all, when it came to these two, sex was about love.


	7. ...After A Long Mission.

The intense rush of chakra and fast-paced approach were the only warnings she had of his arrival before the door slammed open and nearly came off its hinges. Her head whipped in his direction, hands having already abandoned the dishes the moment she had sensed him. He was drenched from head to toe, breaths coming out in short staccatos, raven hair flattened by the rain and eyes wild with something that could only be yearning.

She only ever had the time to take one step before he shoved her against the wall with bruising force and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Sakura’s hands flew up to grasp his face instantly and she responded to his lips with the same desperate strength, making little noises of pleasure and surprise. He wasted no time to greedily roam his rough fingers over her figure and start hastily slipping off the clothes but Sakura wasn’t startled. She needed this just as badly as he did.

After all, he had been gone five months on an A-class mission. They had communicated as much as his mission allowed him to, but it wasn’t enough to lessen the ache and the loneliness. Five months without seeing each other was still five months without sex.

A gasp left her lips when the cool air touched her skin and almost as if he’d noticed, Sasuke pressed himself harder onto her, melding their bodies closer together to offer his heat. Her hands left his face and dropped to his shoulders where she gripped his jounin vest and slipped it off carelessly. She then grabbed his shirt harshly and yanked it over his head, fingers wandering greedily on his generously warm skin. Sasuke hissed and gripped the edge of her skirt tightly, pulling and tugging relentlessly while he continued assaulting her lips with his.

Their actions were needy, borderline reckless even, but she expected nothing less after his return. She needed to have him inside her as soon as possible, moving in complete abandon, lighting her skin on fire and sending her into complete euphoria.

A groan of frustration left her mouth, then, and Sasuke seemed to understand the reason. In one quick movement, he ripped the skirt off her body and slipped an arm around her waist. Hooking a hand under her thigh, he lifted her off the floor and higher up against the wall, growling while she worked on pulling down his pants. Realizing this was taking too much time, he helped her out and kicked them off, turning his attention to her underwear when she started lowering his.  He tugged them aside and snarled impatiently, pushing her more insistently against the wall before shoving himself inside of her.

Sakura moaned loudly, more out of relief than of pleasure, locking her legs around his hips tightly.

He was not gentle with her, as she expected. He was harsh, uncouth, hips thrusting viciously against hers. He kissed her with a ferocity that was unrestrained and gripped her in a way that was almost ruthless. She was sure there would be bruises and love marks the next day.

Yet she loved all of it. She _needed_ all of it. She was just as desperate for this as he was.

Another moan escaped when he slammed his pelvis into hers particularly hard, the force of it sending her head colliding with the wall. Yet she did not complain, she only clung to him harder, trying her best to keep up with his pace.

Their bodies smacked aggressively against the wall, making loud thumping noises that would have probably woken the neighbors had they had any.

_(and if those weren’t enough, the sharp exclamations tumbling out of her lips would have probably done the job.)_

She shuddered when the tremors of nirvana started. Her nails dug deeply into his skin, drawing blood and marking him with crescent moons whilst her eyes started rolling at the back of her head. She worked her hips in time with his, moaning hoarsely as the pleasure sent her mind spinning in ecstasy. Sasuke groaning fervently in her ear and thrusting savagely into her told her that he had just about attained his limit too.

She completely lost herself when the coil inside her snapped. Mindless with need, she snatched his hips and silently urged him to go faster, harder, while she rode out the waves of her climax and cried out her unadulterated pleasure. He stiffened against her moments later, unable to handle the pressure of her tight, wet walls around him, colors dancing behind his eyes as he let out an angry-sounding groan and spent himself inside her.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathings. Their limbs trembled, courtesy of their shared orgasm and vicious lovemaking, and the sweat on their bodies had started to dry, sticking to their skin. Slowly, he brought her down from the wall, relieved when she unhooked her legs from his hips and down to the floor so she would maintain her own body. He hadn’t thought to be able to support her very much longer.

Her hands found their way into his still-damp hair, stroking languidly, a tender smile pulling at her lips when he dragged her closer to him and buried his face into her neck. A long, contented sigh passed his lips.

“Hey,” he finally said minutes later, smirking lightly.

“Hey,” she replied softly, giggling a bit as she realized this was the first time they’d spoken since he’d arrived. They hadn’t been able to think, their minds having been too lost in lust and need and _passion_ to even be able to form words during their previous act.

“Missed me?” he murmured.

She tugged back on his hair to look at his face and gave him a deep and very involved kiss in response, moaning feebly when he grasped her tighter and crushed her breasts against his chest. The way he responded to her with the same intensity made her smile, because it confirmed he had indeed missed her just as much as she had him.

She broke the kiss when the need for air surpassed her but she didn’t put any distance between them. Nudging his nose with hers and leaning her forehead against his own, she smiled coyly. “Does that answer your question?” she asked him, her jaded eyes glimmering with amusement and happiness.

He gave her a small, tentative smile and kissed her nose, nodding lightly afterward. Her smile widened and she giggled softly, pushing her face into his neck. Sasuke nuzzled her hair and lifted a hand to caress her sweaty pink locks, letting her floral scent invade him completely.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I should have had more control over myself,” he whispered against her hair.

“Oh please, you didn’t hear me complaining.”

He huffed out an amused sound, pulling back to look at her just as a half-smirk, half-smile started grazing his lips. “That’s true.”

She smiled again and pecked him lightly before she bent down to pick up their clothes, but that smile turned far too sly when she sensed him staring at her. No doubt she was giving him a great view of her naked self in this position.

Feeling him grasp her hip gently, she was sure he was going for a round two but instead she found herself to be surprised when he brushed something wet from her inner thigh and pulled away from her. She straightened herself up to look at him, her eyes widening at his guilt-stricken features.

“Sakura…” he started, lifting his gaze from his bloodied fingers. “…did I hurt you?”

The girl looked down at herself, noticing the slight traces of blood on her inner thighs and several crimson droplets on the floor. She frowned, but realization dawned to her. She had felt pain when Sasuke had first entered her but had ignored it because of the welcomed pleasure. It probably came because she had been dry when he’d viciously thrust into her.

Really, she should have expected to see a little blood after it was all done. They hadn’t taken the time to make her ready to receive him so it was only natural that his reckless thrusts combined with the dry friction would tear her a bit.

She gave him a reassuring smile and pecked him softly on the lips. “Honestly, it’s not painful.”

In return, he gave her a look that told him he didn’t believe her, which made her laugh. “If you ask me Sasuke-kun… I’d say you’re pretty freaking awesome at sex if you made me forget I was hurting in the first place.”

 _That_ was definitely a delighted twinkle in his eyes, but her boyfriend remained terribly stubborn at the idea he had maybe torn her inside a little. He was, despite what so many people believed, an extremely considerate man—when it came to her, that is. Naruto was the only person, other than her, who knew of Sasuke’s firm self-assigned responsibility to keep her out of harm’s way, be that physical or emotional.

So for him to believe he’d inflicted an injury (a _bleeding_ one, no less) on his own girlfriend…

Sakura sighed, smiling lightly to herself while she fought back the urge to roll her eyes at him. “You are adorable sometimes, you know that?” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring at him playfully.

The way his eyes hardened considerably when he heard the term ‘ _adorable’_ made her smile widen so much there were dimples appearing on her cheeks. When he growled, she acquiesced with herself that she had certainly succeeded in snapping him out of his broody state of mind.

“I am not adorable,” he snapped, grasping her forearms possessively. His self-appointed accusation was still clearly on his mind, but he never appreciated being called anything remotely soft—like cute and cuddly and ugh, _pretty_.

_(even if he was pretty. so very, very pretty.)_

The pinkette shrugged, her eyes glinting in amusement, and although the man had known all along this was a ploy, he had felt compelled to repeat to her, once again, “I am not _adorable_ , Sakura.”

“And I’m not hurt,” she countered softly.

His onyx gaze pierced her forest colored pools with an intensity that nearly made her shudder. He was searching her for truth, for any sign of lie and dishonesty. He wanted to be reassured that she wasn’t hiding anything from him, that she wasn’t just attempting to save him from his own culpability. She had, after all, gotten the habit to take all the hits for him so that he would be saved from some pain he did not need.

She pulled him closer, leaning her forehead against his, and whispered, “I’m not hurt, Sasuke-kun.”

“You…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her almost too gently. “You’re bleeding.” He paused, closing his eyes. “Wounded.”

“You want to heal me, then?”

Obsidian orbs revealed themselves under previously shut lids, clearly taken aback by the sudden question. His lips tightened at the thought of what she was implying, and all too suddenly, delicate hands grabbed his large calloused ones. She bent and pressed on his fingers, forming signs he had seen her do too many times before.

He blinked in surprise when his hands started glowing a faint blue light and watched as a shy, almost timid smile grazed her lips.

“It’s the most basic technique, but it should do,” she said.

He was just about to ask her for what exactly, but all thoughts died from his mind when she led his hands down, down, down—

His breath caught in his throat when the woman in front of him let out a very pleased, very delighted hum.

—to her hot, moist ( _injured_ ) center.

It was safe to say all sane thoughts left him that moment.

.

.

Sasuke watched with rediscovered fascination as Sakura’s body arched off the ground when she finally tumbled over the edge of bliss, a sharp cry leaving her mouth unabashedly. He pulled his fingers away from her now healed core and bent down to kiss her forehead tenderly, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips when she clung to him tightly and panted for breath. It made him feel both amused and proud to know that he was able to bring her release in a matter of two minutes. He had hoped that the time spent pleasing her would be enough time for his body to rest and get ready for another round but he needed a lot more than _two_ minutes.

He chuckled a little when his lover started running her hands over his back with that desiring look in her eyes because he knew what she wanted.

“I can’t so soon, Sakura. You know that,” he said, blinking tiredly. He pushed himself to the ground beside her and closed his eyes, burying his head in her cherry blossom hair. “Need time to recharge.”

“ _Men_ ,” she all too affectionately chided. “Always taking breaks in everything.”

“Finishing is very physically _exhausting_ to us, you know,” he grumbled, wrapping his sturdy arms around her so that he could stroke the skin of her stomach lovingly.

 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his, snuggling backwards into him. “I know. If only there were medical techniques that could change that… maybe then I’d feel completely satisfied,” she teased, straining her neck to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked unbelievably tired and annoyed, but she could tell he was happy to be here with her.

“Give me five more minutes, and I’ll make you forget you ever said those words,” he growled, dipping one of his hands down so that it was dangerously closed to her small bundle of nerves. Out of pure reflex, she arched her hips and moaned when his fingers grazed her clit.

“Are you sure you’re up to it, big boy?”

Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and his gaze was so heated that it made her stomach clench in desire. She arched her hips to feel pleasure again, and he smirked. His hands went around her hips and she barely had time to blink before he lifted her so she was in his lap. Sakura went to grind herself against him but his strong hold on her hips immobilized any movement, making her whine.

And suddenly, he was standing and dropping her back against the table, his mouth sucking on her breast greedily. She groaned and reached out to grasp his hair but he slipped out of her reach and down to her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat when he kissed down, down, _down_ … and then tore his mouth away before he reached her core. She screamed in frustration and he _laughed_ , kissing her full on the mouth while he picked her up and carried them both down to their bedroom.

She almost regretted taunting him so much. _Almost_.

_(The mind-blowing sex afterwards definitely made up for all the teasing.)_

* * *

 

 ** _&_** I _got_ _you_ **here**

right **where** _I want **you**_

* * *

 

“I really did miss you, Sasuke-kun.”

The way she sighed this so contentedly in his ear after another session of loud, crazy fervent sex in their bedroom made him chuckle lowly. His eyes remained shut tightly as he struggled to regain control of his breathing and all-too-gone senses. His mind had been completely blown with pleasure and satisfaction in their two fiery rounds, having finally attained that sweet satiation to his needs.

Contrarily to Sakura, he had not been able to tend to his sexual desires during his mission because he hadn’t had the luxury of privacy. They had constantly been on the lookout, bodies ready to fight an ambush at any given moment, senses sharp and minds restless. Phone calls were made and letters written and read in the presence of the others as not to leave a comrade distracted or off-guard. The only time he had been allowed privacy was when he bathed in lakes or rivers, and Sasuke always took full advantage to take care of his tensions. Sometimes his release had been so long overdue he would find himself holding back a shout.

_(The logical part of himself would always scold him afterwards, telling him ‘Sasuke you big idiot you shouldn’t let your guard down like that what if an enemy followed you what would you have done then nothing right because you were too busy jacking off to your girlfriend you fucking retard‘ but he would ignore because god release had felt so fucking good—)_

“Sounds like you missed the sex.” He meant to tease, but he was so blissfully tired at that moment that the words came out almost as an accusation.

Expectedly, Sakura’s head rose from his shoulder and she gave him a displeased frown, obviously insulted by the seriousness in his tone. Quickly, he managed a tired smile and she relaxed instantly, rolling her eyes at him while she settled at his side again.

“Not just the sex, Sasuke-kun,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I missed this. I missed us.”

He let out a long, soft sigh in response, one that told her without words of the many nights he spent away thinking those exact same thoughts. “Me too,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. “Me too.”

Sakura smiled and pressed closer to him, paying no heed to the way their sweat slicked skin glued to one another almost unpleasantly. She knew she should probably stop him from dozing off to take him away from the bed and into the shower to clean off all of the dried sweat and mixed body fluids that had accumulated ever since he first arrived… but she couldn’t bring it in herself to tear him away from his blissful rest.

Although…

“Did I make things difficult?” she murmured all too suddenly, tracing the hard lines and scars on his chiseled chest.

He made a half-awake questioning grunt and she laughed quietly, doubting that he knew what she was talking about.

“On the mission, with my letters and phone calls. Did I make things difficult?” she clarified.

Sasuke groaned, then, sounding so annoyed and discouraged that it made her grin. “You have no idea how difficult, Sakura. Reading those provoking letters every week and hearing you whisper all those things while I wasn’t able to do anything about it until several days later, _weeks_ even…” He groaned again, remembering the agony he felt from his pent up sexual frustration.

She saw his free hand twitch down towards his member a bit and her grin slowly ebbed away into a wry smirk. Seductively, she leaned over and straddled his thighs, one of her hands pressing carefully to his chest while the other dipped to his lower abdomen. She felt him twitch in anticipation and the raw desire in his eyes was reawakened. “Bet all you could think about was my mouth down there…” she whispered to him, raking her nails lightly on his abs.

His reaction to her words was immediate and she grinned at the feeling of his stiff length pressing between her thighs. She grinded herself on his lap and let out a soft moan, moving insistently against the length of his hard shaft to create a wonderful friction on her bundle of nerves. Sasuke started panting desperately, his hand having shot up to her hips the moment she started moving, and she couldn’t help taunting him with her words a little more.

“Was that what you wanted, Sasuke-kun?” she said provocatively, “Did you want me to be there sucking you off? Was that what you were thinking about when you touched yourself?”

He groaned mutely in response and tried to drive himself into her, his half-lidded eyes glaring in frustration when she wouldn’t let him.

“Did you, Sasuke-kun?” she pressed on, the hand on his abdomen diving between them to grasp the head of his cock and give it a harsh squeeze.

“Sakura!” he moaned harshly, feeling completely aggravated by then. “Stop fucking teasing me!”

She giggled because she knew that Sasuke only cursed in bed when he was at his limit or when he was completely overcome with pleasure. But she was relentless and she pumped him firmly a few times, leaning over so that her mouth was placed directly at his ear. “I want to know what you were thinking about,” she whispered, continuing to grind slowly on him while her hand kept stroking his rigid length. “I want to know what you were imagining while your hand worked your cock.” She smiled sexily when he bit his lip harshly and choked down a groan of bliss. “Was it my hand?” she asked. “My mouth? My—”

A loud moan tumbled out of her lips and cut off her off when she felt his hand grip her core, his palm rubbing insistently on her clit.

“This,” he gasped out harshly. “This is what I was thinking about,” he growled, slipping a finger inside of her to feel how wet and warm she was. His cock twitched at the thought of burying himself in her. “Fucking you in every position I could think of, while you begged me to give you release.”

“And did you give it to me?” she breathed out, grinding herself against his hand.

He almost laughed but the sound was cut off by her hand gripping him tightly again. “Want me to show you?” he panted, grinning lightly.

She didn’t answer his question. Instead, she moved his rock hard manhood to her dripping center and said, “Fuck me exactly the way you wanted to when you fantasized.”

.

.

“Satisfied now, are you?”

“Shut up,” she muttered, smiling against his sweaty chest. “You know I didn’t mean it. No need to rub it in.”

“Hm. I know.” The raven haired man rubbed a hand on her back, while the other was buried in her damp pink locks, combing through the knots affectionately. He smiled secretly to himself when he noticed the way her eyes were drooped drowsily, taking pride in the fact that he had completely worn her out. He was sure that there wasn’t going to be any more rounds tonight with the way they were both so completely taxed out.

And he was fine with that. The idea of simply holding his most precious person in the world for the rest of night—for the next few days, even—was more than endearing to him. He’d missed her so terribly—body, mind, soul and heart; so completely and wholly—and he knew that she’d felt the same way. They both needed that emotional closeness they had been deprived of for so many months.

Now was the time to make up for it.


	8. ...All Around The House.

_“Sakura…”_

_Fingers trailed up her side, feather-light, making her shudder contently. Skin brushed the underside of her breast teasingly, feeling the smooth skin and making her feverish. She moaned as a hand finally cupped her breast, kneading gently. She felt his mouth pull into a sinful smirk against her neck, before his hot breath traveled down to her other breast, fanning against her nipple, making it pebble in response._

_A whimper left her mouth when his free hand touched her burning core, rubbing insistently with the most delicious pressure, making her shake and tremble with pleasure. Then his mouth was on her nipple, the wet warmth a delightful sensation. His tongue swirled around and flicked the tip, before he sucked softly and intensified the pressure of his palm on her._

_She buried her hands in his hair. “Sasuke,” she murmured, throwing her head back with a quiet moan._

_Then his mouth slipped away and his head fell out of her grasp, and her breath caught as she realized what he was doing. Her hands clenched at the sheets in anticipation, quick pants falling from her mouth as he kissed just above where she wanted him. She held her breath as his lips dragged themselves lower, holding back the urge to whine as he smirked against her heated flesh._

_He knew what he was doing to her._

_And then he was there, pressing his lips to her bundle of nerves in an almost teasing fashion. She’d never felt such god awful pleasure when he engulfed her clit in his mouth, laving it up with his tongue a few times before he sucked gently, sending thousands bolts of euphoria crashing through her. A long finger traced her folds lightly, purposefully avoiding the area around her opening, but Sakura could not protest the way she wanted to. She was trembling, shaking, unable to do much of anything else than clench her hands and cry out. Pleasure pounded in her body, rising and rising so deliciously as he kept—_

“Sasuke!”

Her eyes snapped open, and she let out a sharp cry, pulling on the hair she didn’t yet realize she had a grip on. Her vision was blurry, her thoughts disorganized—she was barely awake but she didn’t seem to care because of all the roaring bliss of sexual satiation washing through her. She arched her back off the bed and moaned long and loud, grinding into her lover’s mouth instinctively as her climax overtook her, complete ecstasy possessing her body.

The hands around her hips tightened to steady her, holding her firmly in place, the movements of Sasuke’s mouth never ceasing as he kept his steady tandem of tongue strokes and gentle sucks.

Sakura was a quivering mess when she came down from her high, breath shaky, mind blurred and body slick with sweat. She was distantly aware of her lover kissing the inside of her thighs as she felt the effects of the aftermath, but never had a moment to truly register what had just happened before he laid a final kiss on her mound. She looked down in shock, blushing heavily as her gaze connected with Sasuke’s heated one. He slowly pulled himself up on top of her, one hand trailing her sweat-covered body everywhere, while the other planted itself beside her head to support his weight.

The sexual tension was heavy as she laid there beneath him, flushed and panting, her slick flesh glimmering in the morning light. They stared intensely at each other, taking in the lust and the hunger, neither moving to touch or stroke in the way they wanted to. She could feel his erection pressing insistently on her stomach, heavy and hot, and it made her stomach clench in anticipation for what was to come.

But then his eyes softened, and she couldn’t seem to breathe. The heat still glimmered but it was more than just lust now—it was longing. An ache for her in the days she wasn’t there, for the nights he missed her. A yearning to be connected to her in the most intimate of ways—so he could show his love and feel hers, so he could tell her without words of how much he missed her and how empty he felt without her. So he could make them both complete again.

_(Sex, with them, had never just been about the pleasure—it was about the connection. Making love to each other had always been the only way they felt utterly unified.)_

Sakura’s gaze softened in response, and slowly, her lips broke into a gentle smile. She reached up with delicate hands, rubbing the back of his neck affectionately, before running her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her so he could receive her kiss. His lips responded to hers gently, his free hand coming up to cradle the side of her neck, making her brows furrow in soft sentiment.

He kissed her in a way that was different to the night before, where his mind had been primarily dominated by his sexual frustration and his utmost need to become reacquainted with her body. He had kissed her with desperation and wild desire, mouth seeking to dominate her own as he gripped her tight. Of course there had been longing and love and a happiness to be back within each other’s arms, with a few soft kisses and tender words, but their primal needs had needed the most tending to since his arrival.

And yet today, Sasuke seemed a lot more intent on communicating how much he missed her, how much he loved her. His mouth didn’t seek to dominate hers. Instead his lips moved against hers slowly, deliberately, coaxing her into a most sensual and tender dance of the lips, teeth and tongue. He explored her mouth unhurriedly, taking his time to stroke and tap, expressing his passion in a way that made her cheeks flush, before he’d allow her to return the favor. After a moment, he gradually started kissing her with more fervor, moving his hand to weave into her hair, slanting his mouth passionately over hers until they both felt heavy with emotion.

“Sasuke, please,” Sakura whispered to him between a kiss, unable to handle the way her body felt so feverish for him. “ _Now_.”

Breaking his mouth from hers, Sasuke panted and dipped his mouth into the hollow of her neck, freeing his hand from her hair before he moved it down between their bodies and placed his rock hard length at the opening of her body. He laid a single, hot, open mouthed kissed on her skin, before he pressed himself into her and felt his cock give into the warm flesh, burying itself snuggly within her. His eyes fell closed, mouth falling open at the feeling, and he moaned, softly. Sakura, apparently still sensitive from her earlier climax, jerked sharply at his intrusion and let out a hoarse moan, moving her arms to wrap tightly around his shoulders.

When he gripped her ass with his free hand and pulled her towards him, burying his length even deeper within her slick walls, she convulsed around him and cried out, “Oh god!”

Sasuke choked a groan, tensing entirely for a few moments, before he let out an almost breathless laugh. “I don’t think either of us are gonna last very long,” he said tightly, gritting his teeth as her walls fluttered around him again.

“Agreed,” she panted out, mouth pulled up in a half smile. She rocked her hips up lightly into his a few times, impatient to get him going.

Sasuke bit back another moan, muttering a soft curse before he started rocking with her, each thrust surprisingly gentle and slow despite their amounting need for release. He could feel himself already getting close, even as they had just begun, but it was obvious by the way Sakura’s core kept tightening around him that she was just as near. Body screaming desperately to take her faster, harder, he kept his urges at bay, set on keeping his thrusts leisured and deep to allow him to savor the feel of her warm, tight, wet walls around him.

He’d been rid of her for so long, he wanted to make the best of it—wanted to make himself memorize how amazing she felt, wanted for their climax to come in slow and hard.

Tilting her butt a bit to change the angle, he tensed when Sakura responded all too enthusiastically, crying out and jerking into him in spasms, clinging to his shoulders for dear life as she started rocking her hips faster. He cursed loudly, this time, unable to move as he felt the pleasure mounting near his breaking point.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he groaned, moving almost frantically to still her. “I—I can’t—”

There was a pleading shout in response and Sasuke lost it, grasping her ass tight and moving her in time with his quick thrusts, trying to think of disgusting things to turn him off so he wouldn’t come before her. He gritted his teeth hard as she tried to quicken the pace some more, shaking his head at her, before bringing her in harder against him, swearing desperately as he teetered on the very edge of his release.

“ _Sakura_ ,” he groaned, in a tone so pleading and desperate that he could have almost laughed _if he wasn’t so fucking near_.

His request wasn’t lost on her, because she was shouting seconds later, body rendered into a trembling, quivering mess as she convulsed around him time and time again—effectively sending him over as well. His release seemed to punch him in the gut, cutting his breath short and making him heave over her as he grinded into her, riding out the waves, mouth opened to let out hoarse moans. Hearing her crying out and feeling her grinding out her own orgasm against him only served to heighten his pleasure even more, and in his delirium he couldn’t help but to reach over and clumsily press his mouth against hers in a shaky kiss, groaning as he spurted the last of his wetness within her.

Sakura jerked and quivered against him, gasping and moaning, clearly still riding out her ecstasy, and he sighed, smiling as he moved his lips to kiss her cheek, her nose, her temple. Softly, he rocked against her to lengthen her pleasure, watching as the last of her high gradually died down—his hips only coming to a full stop once she stilled him with her hands. He captured her mouth with his, then, kissing her almost sleepily. His lips tilted in a smile as she responded to his kiss just as weakly, evidently worn from their amazing lovemaking.

When they finally ended the kiss, she murmured teasingly, “Jeez, Sasuke-kun, you really know how to give a good morning, don’t you?”

His chest rumbled with deep laughter and Sakura smiled, feeling unreservedly content as she held her chuckling lover in her arms.

.

.

.

.

They didn’t get up until many hours later, their bodies too weak to fully support them after such a physically taxing morning romp. They dozed on and off, cuddling languidly against one another, limbs entwined under the half fallen sheets, unmindful of the way their skin felt unpleasant and sticky with dried sweat. They playfully attacked each other, sometimes wrestling, other times tickling—it always ended with them kissing and whispering teasing banter. Then they’d talk and cuddle some more, stroking each other’s bodies with tender affection until they dozed off again.

It was almost two when Sasuke awoke for the final time and decided it was time to get up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he was thinking he should wake his lover too, but after he sat up and noticed her serene, however exhausted, expression he simply sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

 _Looks like we’re gonna have to keep working on your stamina, Sakura,_ he thought, brushing her shoulder softly. Huffing lightly, Sasuke bent down and laid a couple of light kisses on her shoulder, smiling secretively as she stirred and mumbled a bit. He laid a final kiss on her cheek, before he finally proceeded to get out of bed. Grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawers, he disappeared in the bathroom for a shower.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was out and clean, with a towel wrapped around his waist, standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a toothbrush in his mouth. Running his free hand through his damp hair, he sighed, wondering if perhaps Sakura was up by now—and if not, should he wake her? They both had a few things to do, like groceries and general house chores. Sasuke had a training session with Kakashi, and a meeting with the Hokage about certain future missions, and Sakura said she would have company over in the afternoon. Perhaps it was best for him to wake her—but then again, Sakura was a very responsible woman. Sometimes she even remembered things _for_ him.

Still, though, he doubted she anticipated their morning romp after spending such a very active, heated night together. Perhaps she hadn’t planned an alarm, thinking they would be up much, _much_ earlier. Nodding to himself, Sasuke decided it was best to wake her after he’d step out of the bathroom.

First, though, he needed to finish up.

Keeping his one hand occupied with brushing his teeth, Sasuke undid the knot of his towel and let it slip to the floor. Then, he reached for his pair of boxers and clumsily managed to slip them on with one hand, frowning a bit as he nearly stumbled. Turning around towards the cabinets, he grabbed a new towel and started drying his hair. After a moment, Sasuke grew a bit annoyed at his not so efficient multitasking, so he put down the towel and finished brushing his teeth, bending down to the sink to spit out to foam when he heard the door click open.

“You’re awake,” he said, washing out his mouth. “Good. I was gonna come wake you after I got out.”

He grabbed the mouthwash as he straightened himself and poured a bit in a cup, before taking a mouthful and sloshing it around a few times. When he directed his gaze in the mirror to look at his girlfriend, however, he promptly began choking and sputtering, spitting out the mouthwash into the sink as best he could. He stood up again with wide, wide eyes, unable to keep his jaw from dropping open at the sight he was met with in the reflection: Sakura buck naked, wearing nothing but a pair of sexy red stilettos.

“Sakura,” he rasped, still coughing glibly at the strong, minty remains of liquid that he failed to get out. A heavy blush settled onto his cheeks, as he was evidently more than caught off guard.

Sakura simply smiled, almost innocently even, but just as he opened his mouth to say something more (he wasn’t even sure what) she advanced towards him and pressed her entirely naked body onto his barely covered one, pressing hot, heavy kisses on his shoulder blades. His breath hitched a little and he fought the urge to close his eyes, mind reeling with all too inappropriate thoughts. He was so sure he’d completely worn her out this morning and satiated her sexual hunger until at least tomorrow.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whispered softly, taking his earlobe into her mouth. “Did I surprise you?”

He almost wanted to laugh in reply—because _gods, did she ever really?—_ but the hands slipping to his stomach and tracing his muscle ridges completely drowned that impulse and made him groan, black eyes finally slipping shut. Her nails raked a line from his abs to his hip bone and he bit back another groan, cursing her in his mind because she _knew_ he liked it when she did that.

He felt her nipples hard on his back, brushing his heated skin teasingly as she moved behind him, lips relentlessly tasting his skin with frenzied, hot kisses and tiny tongue strokes. She ran her stiletto clad foot along his calves a few times, before finally hooking a leg at his hip and digging the heel into his muscled thigh.

He was impossibly hard at this point, panting desperately. When he attempted to touch her, grab her, and whirl her around, he found himself to be pressed firmly against the counter and rendered immobile by her chakra enhanced strength. She smiled against his shoulder and he growled, feeling tortured.

“Sakura,” he warned, grunting when he tried to struggle against her.

“Relax,” she murmured, grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck. “I’m returning the favor. I want _you_ to be the center of attention, today.” She nuzzled him, then, laying a gentle kiss. “You’ve already been so set on giving me the ultimate climax since yesterday…” She trailed out and grinned, looking at him in the mirror. “It’s your turn now.”

His heart fluttered at her revelation, making him feel more awed than lustful. It was true he’d been giving her more attention and pleasure since yesterday, but he hadn’t minded at all. He’d missed her for so long and craved for her just as hard—he wanted to make her lost in pleasure, wanted to make her realize their time spent away from each other hadn’t made him any less able to make her lose herself in the throes of euphoria.

He’d been more than a generous lover. And Sakura evidently wanted to return the sentiment and show him she hadn’t lost her tricks either.

A fond smile slipped on his mouth and he tipped his head back, one of his hands finding her own and interlocking their fingers. Softly, he murmured, “You’re absolutely amazing, you know that?”

His lover grinned again, and she said, “I know.”

One hand left his rock-hard stomach and dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, then, erasing all fond thoughts as she teasingly rubbed down around the base of his impossibly hard cock. He jerked forward a bit as she ran her fingers at the length of him, mouth dropping open to let out a heavy pant. When she softly enclosed the head of his cock in her warm, soft little hands, he had to grit his teeth tightly, swallowing his vulnerable moan.

Slowly, she pulled the foreskin down, rubbing her thumb along his head and nicely spreading the wetness beading there. This time, he was unable to hold back the deep moan from slipping out of his throat, and Sakura was surprised at the sound of him.

“Feels that good already?” she asked, giving him one long stroke in a manner that seemed all too affectionate.

“You took me completely off guard, you’re naked in fucking stilettos, and your whole body is pressed onto me—I can feel _everything_ ,” he panted out, jerking with her fist a bit in a silent request for more. He gave a very genuine moan when she gently started pumping him. “This is a bit too much for me,” he managed to say, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Sakura smiled again, soft and happy, and giggled a bit. “Well, I guess it’s true we haven’t done this in a while, ne?” She unhooked her leg from his hip, then, standing on her two feet again. She could control the movements better this way. “But I just started, Sasuke-kun—if you’re gonna come soon, expect for it to happen again.”

Her grip tightened and she went a little quicker, making him jerk forward, his free hand shooting out at the bathroom counter to grip the edge desperately.

“Ah—Sakura,” he rasped, tipping his head backwards in absolute pleasure. “I’m—I’m almost—ah, tighter _, fuck_.”

She obeyed and he gave a loud curse, groaning fervently. She could feel him start twitching in her hands already and she knew that meant Sasuke was teetering just over the edge, so she gave his hand a squeeze and started kissing his shoulders again, nipping at him lightly, while her pace quickened a final time.

“Ah, shit Sakura—Fuck.” He bit his lip, nearly whimpering. “Wait, _wait_ ,” he groaned suddenly, trying desperately to still her hands.

Her movements stopped at his request, wondering what could possibly come up for him to suddenly not desire attaining his climax. Surely, she hadn’t done anything wrong—she was sure of that. The little tricks and moves she used always made him lose his mind before.

So, confused, she asked, “What? What is it?”

“I…”

He was blushing again, she noticed, and it didn’t seem to have anything to do with his lust or ever amounting pleasure. She had to hide her smile. “You what?”

“I want…” He swallowed then, meeting her gaze in the mirror in an almost embarrassed fashion, which was rare for him in these kinds of time. He’d only looked this way at her when they’d first started the sexual part of their relationship, in times he was hesitant to ask about something he wanted to try. “I want… to come in your mouth.”

There was a moment of silence, before an awed smile broke her lips. “That’s the idea,” she said, leaning over to kiss the back of his ear. Her hands started pumping him again, quickly falling back into their earlier pace, making him groan throatily. Hotly, she whispered, “…for the second time around, though. For now, you’ll fuck my hand.”

Her words were too much, though, and they sent him quickly careening over the precipice.

Thrusting desperately in time with her pounding hand, Sasuke snarled her name, muttering a litany of graphic curses as his climax finally spiraled through him, savage moans tearing out of his mouth at the god-awful ecstasy roaring in his every nerve, his hot wetness finally shooting out between her fingers and onto her palm. He lost track of reality, his mind completely engulfed in the experience, grinding out the waves of pleasure against her hand, gasping and moaning and grunting, whispering her name throatily as she continued her even strokes until she milked him dry.

He didn’t realize how weak he felt until he came down from his high, panting for breath desperately, with knees feeling like jelly and both arms shakily gripping the edge of the bathroom counter. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep standing if Sakura was set on giving him that blowjob she hinted at earlier.

The thought of it sent a shudder of eagerness running through him, and he very nearly smiled as he realized that she’d probably give him a stronger orgasm and he would likely not be able to move much after that. Perhaps they’d have to cancel their plans today, after all.

A thin arm wrapped itself around his waist, hugging him gently, snapping him out of his muddled mindset. He smiled gently at the loving gesture, reaching one hand to intertwine their fingers again, while the other reached back and gave her thigh an affectionate rub. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder blade in response, and his eyes softened.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he murmured to her, still lightly out of breath.

He heard her laugh a bit. “You’ve said that already,” she said, raising her head to look at him over his shoulder.

He met her gaze softly. “I meant it.”

Her arm tightened around him in response, and when he moved to face her, she slipped her sticky hand out of his boxers and allowed him to turn, a content sigh slipping out of her mouth as he fully embraced her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. One arm wrapped around his back to pull him closer, but she found she couldn’t completely give into the moment at the sight of her coated fingers in the mirror.

When he pulled back and frowned at her a little, she had a hard time holding back her smile. All she needed to do was to show him her semen-covered hand and his eyes widened in realization, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

“You should… probably wash that.”

“Oh?” She surprised him by mischievously licking one finger, staring directly into his eyes with a challenging gaze. His eyes narrowed with something dark, and she smiled seductively. “I think I like this better.”

And as his gaze dropped to her mouth, spotting the wetness there, he wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall behind her and fuck her mindless, but that opportunity was promptly thrown out the window as she pushed him against the counter and pressed herself all over him, mouth hot on his neck while her hands worked to pull his stained boxers down to the ground. His head tipped back and he grunted, enjoying the attention her lips gave to his hot skin.

Slowly, she made her way down his body, kissing, biting and licking his feverish skin, her nails leaving light scratch marks on his chest and stomach, until she finally got to his crotch. She kissed his thighs and grabbed his butt, squeezing on firm ass cheek, before licking the base of his already half-hard cock. His thighs trembled beneath her hand and she smiled, drawing away to look at him.

“Maybe you want to have a seat?”

Breathing shallow, and with heavily lustful eyes, Sasuke could only nod his agreement before he moved to sit on the ground, his legs spread out in front of him. Sakura smiled and crawled over in his lap, grasping the sides of his neck with both hands before she leaned over and kissed him hard, brushing her breasts on his hard chest. Sasuke groaned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with just as much ardency, pushing her harder on his lap as he grinded his hips up into hers. She let out a quiet moan in response, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and rolled her hips back onto his with just as much fervor, until she felt him hot, heavy, and ready for her attention.

He didn’t like it too much when she pulled away, but when Sakura winked at him and bent down to engulf his cock into her mouth, he didn’t seem to want to stop her. Instead his hand weaved softly into her hair, his head tipped back against wooden drawers behind him, and he moaned her name time and time again, in the most encouraging ways.

.

.

The satisfaction in his eyes and the fond, lopsided smile at his mouth when, a while later, she looked up at him and swallowed every bit of his seed, was perhaps the best sight she’d had all day.

.

.

.

.

Later on in the evening, after they’d cancelled all their plans and settled for a quiet evening together, Sakura would find herself to be the one surprised again as Sasuke pushed her up on the kitchen counter, hiked up her skirt and tugged her underwear out of the way, before fucking her long and deep, leaving bites on her body as retribution for her earlier scratches.

His growls were feral and his eyes wild with love and desire—but he was controlled with his thrusts, and so incredibly precise in the way he rocked his hips and touched her bundle of nerves. He was being both men at once: selfish and savage, but generous and attentive. It drove her completely mad with desire.

In the end, he gave her three intense orgasms before reaching his own, and they collapsed together on the kitchen floor in a sweaty, panting heap.

With limbs strewn around each other in loving embraces and still connected in the most intimate of ways, they fell asleep.


	9. While Talking Rumors

He paused in the act of removing her underwear, fingertips frozen on the soft skin of her thighs, before his head tipped up to look at her with the most bewildered expression.

"They said I was  _what_?”

She traced a single finger along his jawline, smiling quite deviously. “Abusive,” she said. Then, her hands slipped down to his chest. She grinned, raking her nails on his skin harshly, making him grunt. “Maybe they hear about the things going on in our bedroom.”

He snorted, shoving her arms above her head and dipping his mouth down to her neck, wanting to taste her. He licked along her throat, and then traced the line of her collarbone, before moving up to her shoulder and promptly closing his teeth around the skin in a rough bite. She yelped in surprise, and his lips twitched upwards at the corners.

"Maybe," he muttered, running his tongue over the bleeding wound. "But then again," he went on, pushing his body weight down onto hers until she gasped and squirmed from the pressure, "I don’t know why they would ever know that."

The pointed look he was giving her prompted her to roll her eyes. Giving a chakra surged push, Sakura freed herself from his grip and ignored his look of surprise as she slipped her hands into his hair. She stroked softly for a moment, before pushing herself up against his chest and yanking on the locks, forcing his head backwards. A smirk played at her lips as he groaned.

"Oh, don’t pretend like you’ve never babbled about our sex life," she whispered to him, brushing her lips over his seductively. "Naruto’s always complaining to me about your lack of self-control over your own mouth when you get drunk."

A low growl slipped from his throat at this, and he shoved her away from him, mouth diving down to suck and bite roughly at her breasts, one hand passionately fondling the one left neglected. His free hand reached in the drawer of their bedside with the most practiced stealth—and before she knew it, her hands were shoved above her head once more, tied to the bedpost with strong chakra locking strings.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but a sharp gasp left her mouth instead as Sasuke cupped her core, fingers teasing her opening while his palm rubbed insistently on her clit. She ground herself into his hand, humming most appreciatively.

"You know," she said, biting her lip, "it really does make me wonder—" Her body shuddered at the feeling of his lips brushing against her navel, raven locks tickling the skin of her stomach. "—where they get this from."

"Probably our past," he muttered, slowly making his way down to her overexcited center. He pulled his hand away from her as he finally reached his destination, lips lifting in a half-smirk as she writhed at the feeling of his breath fanning over her moist, throbbing core. 

Mind dizzied and blood pounding in her head, she huffed out a breath and lifted her hips gently, demanding his attention. “Why do people always throw things out of context?” she rasped, eyes slipping shut as he gently thumbed her swollen nub. “I mean, you were a jerk sometimes but—”

A keening cry interrupted her as he suddenly pressed against her with more force, hips bucking against him once in an effort to get more friction. “Oh!” she exclaimed, opening her legs wider. “More, Sasuke-kun!”

He chuckled a little, laying a slow kiss on the inside of her thigh. “More?” he asked, gently touching that bundle of nerves again. “You mean… like this?” He dipped his mouth down and gave a slow, languid lick to the length of her, making her shudder. ”…Or this?” His tongue gave tiny flicks to the most sensitive part of her, making her buck up and gasp, a needy moan slipping from her throat. 

"Or maybe you mean this," he said, proceeding to engulf her clit in his mouth, suckling on it gently before laving it up with hot, intense strokes. The way she went absolutely crazy at the move made him smirk. 

"You know exactly what I mean," she gasped out, struggling against the strings heavily. "You know what I like best, Sasuke-kun, so—!"

She jerked sharply, voice catching in her throat as he took her in his mouth again, tongue doing the most heavenly things to her swollen nub. She found herself surprised at how quickly she was mounting to the precipice of her release.

Gasping, she braced herself against the mattress, stomach taunt, and teeth biting into her bottom lip. Her back arched as she felt herself teetering over the edge, breaths coming in quick and shallow in anticipation. 

"Oh," she whimpered, eyes rolling at the back of her head. "I’m—I’m gonna—"

He ripped away from her, then, making her cry out in utter frustration, her wrists yanking violently against the restraints in hopes that they would break. Soft whined left her mouth as she watched him crawl on top of her, hands steadying her jerking hips.

"So soon?" he asked, raising a hand to brush her flushed cheeks. He smirked tauntingly. "Eager to finish up, today?"

"I—"

Sakura sucked in a breath as she felt the head of his cock rubbing at her entrance, and she tipped her head back to look at him with pleading eyes. He thrust slowly against her in lazy, precise movements, making sure to tap her throbbing clit every time, and she panted heavily in response, concentrating on the sinful, flaring pleasure pulsing with each push.

"Where’s your spitfire from earlier?" he murmured teasingly, eyes glinting with dominance. "Have I been turning you on so bad you’ve gone desperate?"

He was evidently enjoying the complete surrender she was exhibiting. 

"Please—I… fuck, Sasuke, come on, I want… I wanna—"

"You want to come?" he finished for her, pressing his lips to her cheek hotly. His thrusts became sharper, rougher. "Right now? You want me to fuck you until you come hard and slow—just the way you like it?" He grasped her ass, lifting her higher for more friction. "Is that what you want, Sakura?

She whimpered, nodding furiously. “Please, please—”

He slammed into her, and she found relief, her hot, warm walls spasming around his arousal, back arching, and legs wrapping themselves firmly around his waist so she could grind out the waves of her climax. He groaned a little at the sight of her, thrashing and moaning and gasping, riding out her end, his brows furrowing in concentration at the heavenly feeling of her twitching core around his aching length. 

God he loved watching her come. And feeling it happen? It was the most amazing thing.

Brushing her pretty pink, damp hair out of her face, Sasuke chuckled. “What was that about me being a jerk?”

Sakura huffed out a laugh, chest still heaving briskly, the grin on her lips a perfect complement to her pleasantly flushed face. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"People are stupid," she murmured, licking her slightly dry lips. "Or they’re severely misinformed on what an abusive relationship really is."

"Or both," Sasuke responded dryly, running a hand up side distractedly. " _Or_  they just really hate me and are trying everything they can to gather the most biased evidence so they can to throw me in jail.”

She snorted in response, rolling her eyes. “As if they could do anything.” Craning her neck, she looked at her tied hands, and frowned. “Hey, could you untie me now, by the way? My wrists are getting kind of sore.”

His onyx eyes flicked to the restraining chakra locking strings, before he rocked lazily into her, a smirk twisting at his lips. “Hmm, I don’t know,” he said, rubbing the underside of a breast fleetingly. “I kind of like having you at my mercy.”

"Sasuke!" she protested, trying to ignore the delicious friction his moving elicited within her belly. "Don’t be a dick, I’m telling you it hurts!"

Sasuke halted his rocking and laughed, then, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and making her heart flutter prettily. She loved it when he did that.

"Like you don’t like a little pain during sex," he jibbed, his grin feral. "You’re a masochist, and I know  _that_  better than anyone.”

Sakura blushed at the heated look in his eyes, taunting her and daring her to try to prove him wrong, before she looked away and pouted. “So I like spanking, hair pulling and biting during sex! So what?” She glared weakly at him from the corner of her eye. “That doesn’t make me a masochist.”

"It does when you like it best when it’s rough and a little painful."

She made a strange sound in return, as if embarrassedly trying to deny it. “If people heard this, they’d probably say I liked getting abused,” she muttered, looking back at him.

His thumb flicked her nipple, and she shuddered. “People are stupid,” he echoed her.

"They are!" she said, getting a little frustrated as she recalled the number of times she was approached about this subject. "Abusive relationships are commonly characterized by continual incidents of dominance, humiliation, iso—"

A sharp gasp left her as he suddenly grabbed her ass and roughly started pounding within her depths, making her lose her thoughts for a moment. She didn’t even realize he’d released her hands until a few moments later, when her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, clinging to him for dear life as she buried her face in his throat, moaning wantonly against his skin.

"—isolation, i-intimidation, and—" she paused here, panting for breath, "—and blame." He brought himself harder against her as soon as the words finished leaving her lips, his mouth nipping and suckling passionately at her shoulder. She muffled a moan against his neck, running her hands through his hair.

"Y-You never done any—"

Sakura found herself yelping in surprise when he abruptly pushed himself away from her and flipped her around on her hands and knees, hands molding her hips and thighs as he slipped into her again and started fucking her harder. A shudder ran through her as she felt his tongue dip into the dimple of her back, before tracing the length of her spine. 

"—a-any of that," she finished breathlessly, shutting her eyes tight and finding herself biting the sheets as the pleasure overwhelmed her in the most delicious of ways.

"People will see what they want," he grunted, heaving over her until his chest was against her back. "They’ll take anything I’ve done in the past to make me look bad just because they want to," he went on, voice tight and strained. 

She moaned in agreement, moving with him to intensify the motions.

"Sasuke," she gasped, reaching back with her arm to grasp his locks. "I’m close. I’m so—close," she choked, yanking harshly on his hair. "Please, please, Sasuke-kun, plea—"

She didn’t need to say it. Upon hearing her plead, Sasuke braced himself against her, increasing the speed of their tempo and fucking her with such force that she found her eyes watering, while his one hand reached between her legs to tease the sensitive nub there. Then, he bit her shoulder so hard he drew blood, and that was it for her.

She was a goner.

.

.

.

It was fairly easy to guess what happened by the smirk Sasuke was wearing. 

"You passed out," he said, his tone dripping with pride and smugness. He was evidently delighted to have given her an orgasm so strong that she couldn’t handle it and lost consciousness instead.

"Shut up," she groaned, eyes fluttering shut again as she weakly shoved a pillow at his face. "God, it’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened."

A hand touched her hair, before ruffling it lightly. She opened an eye to see him with one of his rare, boyish grins. “I’m such a terrible, abusive boyfriend aren’t I?”

The most endearing, delightful smile pulled at her lips, and Sakura snuggled his chest most happily.

"The worst," she sang. 


End file.
